Hachiko: Tale of the Kunoichi!
by Lil-McSavage
Summary: Hachiko is a poor street orphan with no one to call friend or family. That is until she comes face to face with Sakumo Hatake and his young son Kakashi Hatake.
1. Close

A small battered child covered in grim and grit ran the Clan roads. Breathing in ragged and painful gasps, glancing behind to make sure their pursuer wasnt too close. A desperate and frantic pair of green eyes searched for a hiding spot, praying to find one soon. Their legs were screaming in pain from the life or death dash, the skint and bloody knees. Panic set in when a voice from behind the white haired child became louder. The child slid around a corner and slammed into the legs of a man, making kid fall back on its rear with a squeak of surpise and pain. The man glanced down, blinking in shock for a moment before a polite smile slipped onto his face.

"Im sorry, are you ok, little guy?"

The child turned its eyes up to look at the white haired shinobi, it flinched away when the man crouched down to inspect the silent and terrified kid.

His breath caught in his throat at the state of the little one. Striking white wavey hair that was kunai cut to fall into a shaggy mop. The piercing burgundy eyes that hid behind thick wavy bangs. The childs body was dirty and bloody. A busted full bottom lip that left crimson smudges on its white teeth. The man noted the elongated k9s that looked sharp enough to cause serious damage.

"Are you ok? Where are your parents?"

The child simply stared with wide scared eyes, tears welling up from the emince fear that was clearly writen on the kids face. The man glanced around for a moment, concerned but slightly annoyed at the negligence of the kids parents. Obviously the little one had just been put through the ringer. He turned his slate colored eyes back down on the child, softening at how the poor thing looked ready to piss its self. Maybe he should try to seem less intimidating.

"Im Hatake, Sakumo."

The kid blinked and tilted its head slightly. Sakumo was about to assume the little thing either didnt understand him or couldnt hear, that was until a soft almost bell-like voice reached his ears.

"Im...Hachiko..."

"Just Hachiko?"

"Hmhm,...I have no..parents."

The silver haired man smiled politely at Hachiko, with a nod he stuck out his hand to the child. Hachiko flinched back, flinging an arm up to shield while using the momentum to shove away from the outstretched hand.

Sakumo's eyes widened at the display, the poor thing didnt even know what a handshake was. The worst part was the scared and betrayed eyes of the terrified small kid that stared into his. He felt as though those intense orbs were seeing through his soul. His mind flicked back to his own child just inside the house a few yards to his right. What had this child seen? Why had no one stepped in to help?

"Its ok Hachiko-chan, i wont hurt you. Im a shinobi of the hidden leaf sworn to protect the village. And that also means you."

Hachiko went to say something but was cut off when a loud yell erupted from outside the line of sight of Sakumo, the road Hachiko had turned from when they ran into eachother. He stood while staring at the corner of his home, waiting for the owner of the voice to appear. He didnt have to wait long.

"There you are! What did i tell you about running from me!? Huh?"

Hachiko immediately scrambled up and ran towards Sakumo, desperate for any way to get away from the much larger child.

The larger kid reached out and snagged Hachiko by the wavey white hair, making a scream rip from the childs throat. But before the large boy could do anymore Sukamo was instantly between the children, hand on the boys wrist. Startled the dark haired boy flinched back, releasing the locks from his grasp. Hachiko then latched onto Sukamo's pants leg, burrying a tear stained face into his trousers.

"Care to explain why you are chasing down my friend here?"

While his voice was light it held the authority of a man that wasnt going to take any bullshit. He didnt miss the small gasp of disbelief or the large eyes staring up at him at the mention of the word 'friend'. The burnett boy went to snap at the man until his eyes locked on the white short sleeve cuff with red triangles decorating the hem. He froze, eyes going wide as dinner plates.

"I-i-i ..Hatake-sama...Im.."

Sukamo let his grip go but delivered his most 'gentle' glare he could. No since in giving the kid nightmares. The burnett boy took one look at him before turning tail and running back the way he came.

Smirking in amusement after the boy before glancing down at his new accessory clinging to his pants leg.

"Are you ok, Hachiko-chan?"

Wide bright eyes met his slate colored ones, he held in a chuckle at the little mouth hanging open in disbelief. He reached down to ruffle Hachiko's hair with an arched eyes smile, his trademark really. A bright blush roasted the childs cheeks, making The Great White Fang pause, his hand stilling in the childs hair. He crouched down, with some difficulty since the kid refused to let go of his trousers. How didnt he notice before? Now that he was more or less eye level he could see it clear as day.

Little Hachiko was a girl.

His first assumption was wrong, something he now felt bad about. He had called her a boy, not that she seemed to care. And now that he was getting a good look at her he realised that she had to be about 6, same age as his son at home. A soft smile slid across his features, making Hachiko blushed a darker shade of pink.

She couldnt help her little hand coming up to touch his crows feet, something that she hadnt really seen before. She prefered staying away from people. But she remembered why crows feet appeared, something she read in a book. Crows feet are signs that youve had a lifetime of happiness, smiles and laughther. Something she wanted desperately.

"...Laugh lines..."

Sakumo opened his left eye, letting her tiny fingers brush across the other eye undisturbed. He was a little bewildered but felt no threat from the child, just curiosity. She looked so peaceful, a small smile forming on her delicate lips. He couldnt help his heart from going out to the child or help his mind flicking back to his son. What if this was little Kakashi? What if he was all alone in the world? Would someone help him? He knew what he had to do then, wasnt even worth putting thought into it. He had already made up his mind.

A small yet almost monotoned voice from his right made Sakumo open his right eye and the little digits to snap away from his face.

"Father, you were suppose to be at the Hokage office 10 mintues ago."

Hachiko immediately ducked her head with a tight frown, wringing her hands on the hem of her over sized shirt. She needed to run away, before Hatake-san turned bad like all the others. But she couldnt get her feet to move.

"Ma, thank you Little Crow-Chaser. Im going now."

"Hn."

Hachiko quickly bowed fully to Sakumo, earning a shocked stare and an interested eyebrow raise.

"Thank you Hatake-san. Im sorry for being a bother."

Unsure what the do next she simply remained in her bowed state until a warm large hand rested on her head, making her look up at him. His eyes bright with amusement with a smile on his face.

"You can call me Sakumo. Were friends now, remember?"

Hachiko stared at him wide eyed for a moment before she nodded with a beautifully bright smile.

She had forgot, they were friends now. She didnt have any friends other than the alley cats that she slept next to every night.

Sakumo blinked at her before a bigger smile spread across his face. She was just too cute, almost as cute as Kakashi.

Speaking of Kakashi, the little boy had made his way over to them. He looked annoyed, making his father smile. His little Crow was getting jealous. He loved his son, more than anything in the world. And he knew his son loved him, but also was very possesive of him. He was a daddys-boy through and through. So seeing another child getting attention from him must have caused his little boy to feel left out and annoyed. With a chuckle he stood to his full height. With a pat to each of their heads he went to walk off but two tiny hands caught each of his pants legs. Stopping abruptly he turn his head back to look down at the two children glaring daggers at each other.

"I have to go now. Is there something you both need?"

The kids dont break their glares, one a little shakey but determined.

Kakashi couldnt believe the little girl clinging to his father. She was an outsider and had no business sticking onto _his_ Father like a grass burr. A heat creeped into his chest, making his tiny hand clutch tighter. Unclenching his jaw he went to deliver a stinging insult but froze. Two obviously frightened eyes turned on him, small yet full lips turned into a tight frown. He sucked in a breath while his eyes widened on their own acord.

She was pretty, even if she was dirty. He wanted to feel disgusted, but couldnt seem to work the feeling up because of his hammering heart. He couldnt believe the girl was this pretty. When he first saw her he knew she was a girl by her scent alone, which was tainted in the smell of garbage and general body odor. She must have been living on the street for awhile, she stunk bad enough for him to assume so.

Hachiko met Kakashi's stare with her own, she was frightened of the little masked boy but she wasnt going to back down. She had a friend and wasnt about to let go. What if he never came back? What if he didnt want to be friends anymore? She turned her big doe eyes up at Sakumo, who met them with a smile.

"Sakumo-san, can i go with you?"

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor to stare at the little girl in disbelief. This stupid girl couldnt go with _his_ Father, he hadnt ever taken him so why would he take her? He crinkled his nose up about to make a retort when his Father's voice made him freeze.

"Sure, theres something we need to discus with The Third. Is that ok?"

Kakashi's little hand slipped away from his Fathers pants, little eyes wide and hurt. He never took him so why take her?

"Ma, my little straw boy, why the pouting face?"

Sakumo had noticed his son's reaction, and to be honest seeing his son pouting was adorable. But he had never seen that pout on Kakashi before, this one looked way more heartbroken.

"Do you want to come too? Ill need someone to help me remember which way to go. You know i tend to forget things so easily."

"Hai!"

Sakumo made his way through the village, turning the wrong way every few minutes so Kakashi could tell him to go the other way. He stiffled a chuckle when a little annoyed voice snapped at him for turning right when he knew he should turn left.

"Tou-san! Youre doing this on purpose now! Were going to be late!"

He laughed heartingly as he adjusted the small children in his arms. They all had been walking, them holding his pants leg until Hachiko stop and reached out for him to pick her up. He obliged then had to pick up his son who refused to move until he too was being carried. Sakumo couldnt help but feel amused, Kakashi rarely liked to be affection with him in public. He smiled, maybe having Little Hachiko around would make his independent little boy stay a kid longer.

The three stopped at the office door, two anbu on guard smiled under their porcelain masks at the trio. It wasnt everday you got to see The White Fang playing babysitter. Not that it bothered Sakumo, he was eating it up. He grinned at the two guards while Kakashi gave them both a blank look. Hachiko meanwhile had burried her face into his shoulder, clutching his flak vest with tiny hands.

Seeing that his arms were full he gave Kakashi a small jossle and signaled for him to knock. The boys eyes brightened slightly before becoming serious, making Sakumo and the two anbu sniffle laughs, he knocked with a straightened back.

"Come in."

An Anbu open the door, letting the trio pass. Once inside the masked Anbu closed the door before the two guards started chuckling softly. Kakashi shot a glare over his fathers shoulder at the door.

"Ah, Hatake-san, who are your friends?"

The Third knew who Kakashi was but couldnt help teasing the shinobi a little. His interest lied with the smaller child clinging to the Jonin's vest and staring at him with round eyes.

"This is Kakashi, my son."

The little boy squirmed until his father put him down, he dipped his head respectively to the Hokage before staring intently at the older man.

"And this is my new friend, Hachiko. Say hello Hachiko-chan."

The little girl glanced at him for a moment before she too was put on her feet. Her tiny hands gripped tthe front of her shirt hem and bowed her head to The Third.

"Hello Lord Hakage-sama."

"Hello Hachiko-chan."

Sarutobi couldnt help but smile at the little children. Both complete oppisites but still could be siblings. The white hair on the girl was very similar to the Hatake Clan's well known Silver locks. Hers was as bright as fresh fallen snow, beautiful he conseeded, while Sakumo's hair was on the whiter side it wasnt as bright as little Hachiko's.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was hoping you could tell me more about Hachiko. She told me she has no family."

The Third turned his intelligent gaze on Sakumo, reading the real question underneath.

Sarutobi knew of the girl, though most of the village didnt. She was an orphan thanks to the Third War. Her heritage came from the Inuzuka Clan, not the main branch but a powerful side branch. But because of her pale coloring and demure personality the Clan didnt truely believe she was family. Her obsession with cats instead of hounds like her family also made the Clan turn their backs on her. She became an orphan with no family name and ended up at the Konoha Orphanage. But looking at her now he could see she hadnt been well taken care of.

"May we speak in private."

Sakumo blinked in confusion but nodded respectfully. He turned to the two children and ushered them to the door, much the annoyance of Kakashi.

"Wait outside for me ok?"

"Yes, Father."

"Hai, Sakumo-san."

"Kakashi watch out for Hachiko-chan, ok?"

"Yes, Father."

Once the children were gone the men turned to eachother. A serious air filled the room.

Hachiko and Kakashi stood on the steps of the Hakage Masion, both waiting for Sakumo to return. Little Hachiko kept casting glances around, making Kakashi watch her with interest.

Whats she so frightened of?

He got his answer quickly. A group of 3 boys were walking up, the leader he noted was the same boy his Father had sent running for the hills.

"Well, well. Look whose without her body guard."

Hachiko flinched and ducked her head, little hands shaking where she had clutched onto the front of her shirt hem. Kakashi watched, his fathers voice ringing in his ears. 'Watch out for Hachiko-chan.'

"Too bad The White Fang isnt here to save you now."

The boys filed into a semi circle around the small girl who was now ducking her chin into her chest while fighting tears. When a hand went out to shove her a small yet powerful voice made them stop.

"Dont touch her. If you do ill have to use force."

The boys turn to see Kakashi facing them with his arms crossed over his chest with a blank stare. They exchanged glances with eachother before laughing and pointing at the smaller boy.

Kakashi was unfazed by their reaction. They had to be about 8 or 9, not that he cared. Yes they were bigger than him but his Father had trained him since he could walk at the age of 6 months.

"Whatever, kid. Go home."

They turned to Hachiko who was staring at Kakashi in disbelief. He had stood up for her, something she hadnt had happen until Sakumo earlier.

"Dont touch her."

The boys then turned on Kakashi, who again was completely unfazed. He had already worked out a strategy of taking them all down without actually hurting them.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

That got a reaction out of the stoic boy, he crinkled his nose up at the larger boy. Why would he come to that conclusion?

Before he had time to think a hand shot out to shove him. It never made it though. A tiny pale hand caught the bigger boys wrist, making him yelp in pain. Kakashi stared wide eyed at Hachiko, she was baring her teeth with a malice filled glare at his 'attackers'.

"Dont touch him."

While quiet the tiny voice was laced with anger. Making Kakashi step back with his gaze still locked on the little girl. She had flipped a switch or something. The demure little quiet child was now standing to her full height with her bangs tucked out of her face to give the boys a full look at her face. Her stance while he had met her was hunched and fragile but now was ridged and almost feral. Her back was arched and shoulders set, her sandled feet were on the balls of her toes. Seeing her complete 180 personality switch made the hairs on his neck stand up.

The boys saw it too, the one in her grip and current glare was frightened beyond belief. Obivously they had never seen this side of her.

Hachiko shoved the boys wrist away. She didnt know why she reacted the way she did. The only thing she knew was that she didnt like them picking on Kakashi. As much as she was frightened of him, Kakashi had stood up for her.

"W-what do you think youre doing?! Ill kick your ass!"

Hachiko normally wouldve cowarded in fear and ran but the rage that was burning in her gut at seeing them try to shove Kalashi around was still aflame. She wasnt scared. She was pissed.

"Shut up. Dont touch my friend."

Kakashi blinked in shock at her, he was her friend? He never had a friend before. Never really needed one. He had his father and thats all he wanted. But seeing her fighting on his behalf was making his heart rant pick up.

Is this what friendship feels like?

"You shut up!"

The boy lashed out, swinging a fist towards Hachiko's little nose. The girl was still mad but didnt really know how to stop the hit. She normally just took them and cried about it. But something stirred inside her, a beast like feeling. She snatched his arm, twisting her body around to expose her back before using the momentum to fling the bigger boy over her and into the dirt in front of her.

The boy let out a shrill scream of terror and pain, making Hachiko freeze. He sat up clutching his shoulder with big tears in his eyes. His shoulder was wrenched at an unnatural angle. Hachiko stared at the boy with big frightened eyes.

She hadnt meant to fling him let alone dislocate his shoulder. People walking by stopped and stared, some came to the boys aid. Seeing him screaming and the stares she was receiving made her take a step back. Her vision tunneled in on the boy. What had she done?

She glanced at Kakashi to see him staring at her with wide eyes. Big frightened tears slid down her face, she turned to run but collided into waiting arms. Letting out a terrifed squeal when those arms closed around her. She struggled with her eyes slammed shut, thinking that she was going to be hurt or worse.

"Hachiko-chan, its ok."

She stopped when the soft voice of concern reached her ears, making her look up into the slate colored eyes of Sakumo. Panic set in, would he hate her?

"I didnt mean-"

"Its ok. Shhh, i know."

Her little face twisted into an agonized expression too damaged for someone so young to have. Sakumo pulled her to his chest, his own heart ripping for the small child. A villager had been questioning the other two boys about what happened, their answer made the two Hatakes heads snap over to stare at them.

"She and that kid started it! They were picking on Kuzo!"

"Yeah he told her to stop but she bodyslammed him!"

Hachiko made no move to defend herself, she was used to their accusations by now. But Kakashi wasnt going to stand for it. He set his feet and crossed his arms with a deadly stare at the two boys.

"Lairs, you three started picking on her first."

Sakumo stood, craddling the little sobbing girl to his chest. He and the Hokage had watched from the window the whole time, ready to intervene if necessary. He was going to see how it would play out that was until he saw Hachiko step between Kakashi and the boys. The men were stunned into speechlessness and watched as the little girl slammed the boy into the dirt. Only then did they move, hearing the boy crying out in pain and seeing Hachiko visibly shaken by her actions.

But before he could come to Hachiko and Kakashi's defense a slightly amused voice cut in, he turned to see his Hokage in full robed glory standing on the steps with his hands behind his back.

"Take the boy to the hospital, his shoulder will need to be relocated. And as for you two-" He turned his brown eyes on the pair of boys who now ducked their faces to avoid meeting his gaze. "I will be contacting your parents immediately."

They looked at eachother before nodding in shame.

""Hai, Hokage-sama.""

Sakumo and The Third exchanged a look. He turned to his son, still seeing the defensive posture the little boy was in.

"Lets go home now King Crow."

He extended his hand down, not really expecting Kakashi to take it but smiling softly when he did. He adjusted Hachiko in his arm while tiny fingers gripped his much larger two in a tight hold. He glanced down, Kakashi was fuming. A smile slipped upon his face at the thought of his Little Scarecrow finally making a friend.

They walked home in silence until they reached the Hatake Clan home. Hachiko sat back in his hold, tiny hands on his chest with big eyes on his face. She had calmed down during the walk, though her eyes were now red and puffy.

"Were home, Hachiko-chan."

"Home?"

She raised her white little brows in shock then furrowed them in confusion.

"I dont have a home."

"You do now. I talked to the Hokage and youve now come to live with me and Kakashi. I hope thats ok."

"Its not like she has anywhere else to go."

"Kakashi!"

Hachiko blinked before turning her head to stare at the home she would now be staying in, a bright smile burst across her face. She had never had a home before.

It was a typical home to anyone else. But to her it was a castle.

An old Minka, like the other Clan homes in the area. Outfront was a beautiful yard of lush green grass with a small three steps to the door.

She was set down and trotted over to stand beside Kakashi with wonder filled eyes. The silver haired boy didnt see what was so amazing, it was just a house. He shrugged and went to walk into the yard when a small warm hand grabbed his and ran towards the door. He let out a yelp of surprise at Hachiko's strength and stumbled after her until he found his footing.

She stopped at the door, unsure until with a sigh Kakashi slid the front door open. She stepped in, pulling a disgruntled tiny Hatake with her. She paused as she stepped into the genkan* and watched as Kakashi removed his shoes with one hand, his other still in her grip, he took them and placed them in the getabako*. She followed his example and did the same.

Sakumo watched with a smile as the children ran into the house, his little Crow being pulled along looking very annoyed. He was surprised when he saw her grab Kakashi's hand and the boy not rip it away. Maybe his son was finally acting like a kid.

"Dont touch that!"

With a sigh of amusement Sakumo stepped out of his shoes and went to supervise the impending arguement that was sure to happen.

That night the Hatake boys learned alot about Hachiko. She was naturally curious and very inquisitive. So more often than he cared to admit he heard Kakashi yelling from somewhere in the house for Hachiko to 'stop that' or 'dont touch that'. He personally didnt really care that much, she was a trail by fire kinda person. Needed to learn from mistakes before it sunk in not to do something. So he was content to wait it out. But Kakashi wasn't, the poor boy was almost training her like he would a dog. He laughed as he imagined Kakashi whacking her with a rolled up newspaper and shouting 'bad girl'.

One of the hardest things for her to understand was bathtime. Sakumo and Kakashi washed together then soaked together in the tub after they rinsed off. Hachiko couldnt understand why she had to bath alone. Which lead to an already fed up Kakashi snapping at her that she was a girl.

"So? Why does that matter?"

That lead to more questions that made Sakumo very uncomfortable. She was too young to understand such things. The only reason Kakashi knew was because of having a run in with The Pervy Sannin. Which lead to Kakashi not coming out of his room for a whole day from the embarrassment of having 'the talk'. Looking back Sakumo wasnt pleased with Jiraiya for doing it but the damage was done so he moved on from it.

Hachiko stepped out of the dressing room in borrowed clothes from Kakashi. A pair of black pants that were too long and too big around the waist and a short sleeve black shirt. Her hair was dripping wet making the girl shiver slightly. Sakumo and Kakashi had waited for her to get out, more so to make sure she actually did and didnt fall asleep in the tub.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask at the little girl, she had to be an idiot. Didnt she know to dry her hair? He stepped forward and snatched the towel from her hands to fling it over her head. Using his hands to ruffled the towel on her hair. She giggled but allowled him to continue. He whipped the towel off her head and froze to see her white wavey hair was standing up in places and looked like a birds nest. He burst out laughing at her making the little girl frown and tilt her head in confusion. His father joined him and eventually Hachiko did as well, though still not sure what was so funny.

When it was time to sleep Sakumo laid out the futons in a washitsu* and got the three beds ready for the night. Kakashi chose the middle, much to Sakumo's surprise. The littlest memeber of the family crawled over and snuggled into Kakashi's back while Sakumo turned off the lights and laid on his futon. He hadnt expected the kids to become so close so quickly. But watching them fall asleep with Hachiko burried under the covers with Kakashi made his heart warm. That was until Kakashi snapped,

"Kami! Your feet are cold, get them off!"

A small giggle and the sound of an exasperated sigh filled his ears as he drifted off to sleep. A smile on his face.

Word keys:

Minka: Traditional japanese home

Genkan: an entrance hall where people remove footwear.

getabako: Place to store shoes. could be cabinet or cubby holes.

Washitsu: room with tatami flooring as opposed to the wooden or tiled floors of the rest of the house.

Bathing: You are to shower and rinse then get in the tub. Water stays until the whole family has bathed.

Changing room: There are seperate rooms for changing that are attached to the bathroom.

Toilet: There are seperate rooms for toilets. They arent in the same room as the tub and shower or changing room.


	2. Kitty cat friends

The next morning Sakumo and Kakashi woke as normal at five AM. The boys quickly went about the daily duties, getting dressed and eating breakfast then starting chores around the house. It wasnt until they made it back into the washitsu to put away the futons that they realised something was amiss.

"Father...Wheres Hachiko?"

Sakumo paused, his eyes growing wide, he had completely forgot about the little girl. They slowly turned to look at each other, wide eyed, before shooting of in different directions shouting for Hachiko.

After a few minutes of shouting they both met back up panting.

"Did you find her?"

"No did you?"

"Find who?"

They turned to look out at the back garden to see the little girl holding a soccerball.

"Oh thank Kami."

"Where have you been?! We looked everywhere for you!"

Hachiko tilted her head in confusion but held out her ball to them.

"No! You dunse! We dont want to play ball! Answer the question!"

Sakumo placed a hand on his sons shoulder trying to calm the boy. He looked ready to pop a vein.

"Ball?"

The two Hatakes turned to deadpan at her. Kakashi jabbed a finger towards the black and white thing in her hands. He opened his mouth to snap at her when the ball's long tail curled into view. A loud 'nyah' made the boys stare wide eyed at the ba-cat.

"Dear Kami, that thing is fat."

Hachiko smiled happily with a nod while kakashi just stared at the fat white and black mass.

"Can it even walk?"

Hachiko stared at the cat then shrugged,

"I dont know. I always see him just laying there."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but couldnt find the words. His mind melted the moment that ball morphed into a cat.

Hachiko put it down, staring at it while it rolled onto its side with a loud nasally 'nyah'. They all stared for a moment, waiting for it to move. After a few minutes passed by Kakashi finally found his voice.

"You stole someones cat."

"No i didnt, he was all alone when i found him."

"Cats wander you baka!"

Sakumo sighed heavily as the children began arguing over the fat lazy cat still laying there.

Everyone froze and watched as the cat started struggling to turn over to its feet. After watching it struggle Hachiko stuck out her foot to give him a soft nudge to his paws. With the help it stood, belly dragging, and walked off back towards town. Silence filled the garden as it seemed everything was amazed at the fact it could walk. Well waddle.

Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Now its going to have a heart attack from over exersion by walking its fat ass back home."

"Kakashi!"

Hachiko made to run after him but a chirping noise near the koi pond made her stop. Her eyes widened and gave a bounce with a squeal.

"Kai! Kibo!"

Kakashi and Sakumo exchanged glances but remained silent. Two very large tom cats strolled over. One white speckled with brown and black and intelligent golden eyes. The other a solid black with blue eyes. They chirped at her, raising their tails in what seemed to be a greeting. She rushed over and kneeled down to give chin scratches and pets.

"This is our new home! Come on, ill show you!"

"Wha-"

A hand was placed over Kakashi's mouth by his father. He bowed his head respectively to the two felines. Making Kakashi's eyes bug out in disbelief.

"Kai-sama, Kibo-sama. A pleasure to meet you again."

Kakashi tore his fathers hand away, opening his mouth to demand why his father was speaking to cats as if they could understand.

"Thank you, Hatake-san. I would like to extend my thanks for saving our little kitten."

"Yes, the poor thing was living on the street when we found her."

Hachiko smiled at the two toms while Kakashi watched with disbelieving eyes. Sakumo swept his hand out behind him, jesturing for them to come in.

"Please make yourselves at home. I hope you intend to stay."

"Of course, we have no wish to be parted from our kitten."

"Quite right, Kai, i missed her when she left yesterday. But we tracked her here and figured you were taking _good care_ of her."

Sakumo didnt miss the threat there, he knew these werent just any cats. These were very powerful Ninneko*. They were well known for their skills in battle along with their extremely longs lives. They were around during the first Hokage. How had Hachiko found them?

"Of course Kai-sama, shes apart of our family now."

He spoke to the black tom, who was strolling passed him into the washitsu while Kibo was riding on Hachiko's shoulder.

"Yes, i would assume so."

"We will be staying here as well. Our dear Kitten is very much our own family."

"Of course, Kibo-sama."

Kakashi finally came back to his senses to walk in and sit with everyone while Sakumo tidied up the room.

Kai turned to stare at Kakashi, unblinking, making the silver haired boy frown.

"Your kitten seems untrained. Tsk tsk Hatake-san."

Kakashi went to snap at the cat. He wasnt a kitten or untrained! But yet again a hand clamped over his mouth.

"He just has never met a ninneko before, Kai-sama. Please forgive his rudeness."

The black cat curled the tip of his tail with a grin that exposed his pointed teeth.

"Hmm, one would assume the offspring of The Great White Fang would know of ninneko. Wouldn't you agree, Kibo?"

The speckled feline raised his head from his paws where he laid in Hachiko's lap. He flicked an ear at Kai but turned his head to stare at Kakashi.

"Yes, i would have thought as much. But look at him Kai."

The felines watched him closely, making Kakashi stare back with full intent of showing them he didnt like him. Kibo was the first to speak.

"Ive decided."

Everyone turned their gaze on the cat, Sakumo tensed, unsure of what the Ninneko would do or say. Kibo smiled with his eyes closed, Kai grinned too. Hachiko frowned and leaned down to whisper in Kibo's ear. Making it twitch before he glanced up at her with wide eyes. Kai sat up and trotted over, wanting to hear as well. Kibo chirped the message and Kai froze before turning to give Kakashi a once over with a knowing smirk.

Sakumo had hear the message, his keen hearing coming in to play, he pressed his lips in a fine lip to keep from laughing.

Kakashi frowned with a glare at Hachiko and the two felines. He had missed what she said but concidering the looks he was getting it couldn't be anything good.

"What?"

He tried to keep his voice neutral but it came out strained and annoyed. Making the two felines hiss with laughter.

"Nothing, nothing. Judgement has been postponed for now."

"Yes, we'll just wait and see."

Hachiko quickly scooped up the laughing cats and bowed fully to the boys then ran out of the room and into the garden.

"Its not funny! Stop laughing!"

Kakashi frowned up at his father who was red in the face from holding back laughter.

"What just happened?"

Sakumo glanced at his son and nearly lost it. He covered his mouth and ducked further into the house. Kakashi stood to his feet, shouting into the house 'whats so funny?!' only to hear a roar of laughter from his father and the two cats outside.

Kakashi turned a glare on Hachiko, signaling with his hand they were going to talk later. She ducked her head as a blush roasted across her face.

"I hate cats."

Hachiko stayed in the garden thethe rest of the day with her feline friends. She hardly payed attention to the Hatakes unless they spoke directly to her. Kakashi was fend up with it completely. He disnt under why his chest burned when she ignored him walk by or when he called for her to come eat a snack.

He sat in the washitsu reading a scroll. He convinced himself it was the best spot for reading because of the lighting, not necause he could see Hachiko in the garden.

When hachiko stood up and turned towards the door he looked up from his scroll. She raised her hand and smiled making him raised his in return. But when she raised her eyebrows and him and tilted her head he realised she wasnt even looking at him. She was looking behind him. A blush tinted his face, making him praise Kami for his mask.

"Kakashi? When did you get there?"

He frowned at the little girl and dropped his hand, this idiot was more trouble than he was willing to put up with.

"Ive been here the whole time, baka. Pay attention to your surroundings."

A chuckle behind him made him jump slighting a turn to see his father with a tray of snacks. Damn, he hadnt even noticed his father was there.

"You should take your owm advise, _baka."_

Hachiko childishly stuck out her tounge at him. She coudlnt understand why he was so crabby today, well, all the time.

Sakumo sighed and placed the tray down and got settled in for the arguement that was brewing between the children.

The next few days were uneventful. Sakumo had left for a mission and Kakashi had went training everyday until dark. Leaving Hachiko alone in the big house with only Kai and Kibo for company. She was used to being alone with them but not the quiet house. It make her jumpy and uneasy to be the only one there.

So when Kakashi left that morning they followed him down the road. He ignored her for a few mintues until his patience wore thin.

"Stop following me! Go home!"

"But i want to come, its scary at the house by myself."

The silver haired boy whipped around to deliver a glare while pointing at the massive tom cats at her feet.

"Youre not alone! You have them two!"

"We have names, you little pip squeak."

"Yes, quite right."

Hachiko shook her head and snatched his hand,

"I want to go with you."

Kakashi's face heated up, even his ears, he tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

"No! Im not babysitting you and those flea bags!"

Hachiko frowned up at him, her little nose wrinkled up. The cats meanwhile were spitting fury at him, tails slashing. She stepped closer while opening her mouth to speak.

"I just want-"

She was cut off by Kakashi shoving her away from him, her hand losing its grip, she fell on her back with a squeak of shock.

Kakashi stood frozen in place, his hand still out from pushing her down. He had panicked when she got so close, his reaction had been a instinctive response. As he watched with wide eyes she sat up with her head ducked and her shoulders hunched and shaking violently. Before he could even comprehend the situation claws were digging into his shoulder and thigh. He let out a yelp of pain and straggered back, shielding his face.

As soon as the pain started it was over. A hand was on his shoulder while a voice snapped him out of his trance.

"What's going on here?"

Kakashi held his shoulder, wincing, and looked up to see his sensei.

Hachiko held onto the cats, still spitting and hissing but claws sheathed as to not scratch her. She glanced up through tears to see a blinding shine of blonde hair. Blinking away the blurry tears her eyes met a pair of deep blue ones.

"Minato-sensei?"

"Kakashi, what's going? Are you ok?"

Hachiko immediately scrambled to her feet, keeping her eyes on the ground. The cats squirmed out of her grasp and she gripped the front hem of her shirt with both hands.

"Minato-boy, teach that runt some manners."

"Yes, he shoved our Dear Kitten."

"Is that true, Kakashi?"

Hachiko glanced at the silver haired boy from under her bangs, he was glaring off to the side, his fists clenched.

"Are you ok?"

Hachiko stepped back, tucking her chin into her chest while biting her bottom lip. A hand touched her shoulder making the quiet girl slap it away and turn on her heels to run back down the road.

Kakashi didnt miss the agonized expression on her face. Her red eyes were filled to the brim with tears, tears he had caused.

"Tell me what happened."

He glanced at the man before him, guilt nawing at his stomach.

Hachiko ran passed the house, turning the corner where she had met Sakumo. She heard Kai and Kibo calling for her to stop but her legs refused.

 _'I ruined everything! He hates me now!_ '

The little white haired girl ran through town, civilians leaped from her path while some yelled at her. Hachiko couldnt hear them anymore, her vision tunneled in and her mind screamed violently at her.

 _'Ruined it! You ruined it!_ '

Hachiko wiped tears from her face with her hand, effectively blinding her for a moment. In that moment a boy stepped out of a shop, a bright smile on his tan face. They collided hard with a yelp.

Hachiko opened her eyes ready to apologize when she realised she was sitting on someones stomach. Slowly her gaze locked onto anothers. His face was bright red, much like hers. They sat in shock for a moment before Hachiko scrambled off him and to her feet. She bowed fully to him, her hands on her thighs.

"I-I so s-s-sorry!"

The boy blinked before flinging himself to his feet, dusting off his backside. Hachiko remained bowed until a loud voice made her lift her head.

"It is not a problem, Flower of springtime!"

Hachiko straighted up to stare at the boy, finally getting a good look at him. He was an odd looking guy. His black hair was shiny with straight bangs and a mullet type style for the rest. He was wearing a yellow scarf with a sleeveless green spandex bodysuit.

"As an apology for this i shall do 200 push ups! Let me begin!"

He dropped to the dirt to start, earning a few looks from the villagers. Hachiko quickly kneeled down while waving her hands in front of her.

"No! Its ok! It was my fault!" She paused to watch him, he wasnt listening.

 _'Maybe thats how he says im sorry..._ '

"Ill try too! Im sorry!"

Hachiko dropped down in front of him, trying to power through the push ups. He stopped to smile at her.

"The power of youth is strong with you as well, Flower!"

She paused, panting slightly.

"Im not a Flower. My names Hachiko."

Gai leaped to his feet with enough speed to make Hachiko flinch away. He stuck his hand out for her. Still not fully trusting the boy but not wanting to seem rude, she hesitantly took his hand. He pulled her to her feet with ease.

"Im Maito Gai, nice to meet you Hachiko."

Kakashi stepped into the house, pausing to listen for any noise. When he went to remove his shoes he noticed Hachiko's were gone.

"Its ten o'clock, where is she?"

He stood in the genkan staring at the floor with a clenched jaw.

"Ah, she'll be fine."

Five minutes later a silver haired boy was running down the road, trying to track her by scent. He was cursing her under his breath but his sharp eyes were scanning ahead of him for the little girl. After getting to the outside of town he lost her scent. He went to call out for her but paused when he heard a giggle close by.

 _'Shes playing with me!_ '

Growling he turned to stomp into the wooded area to his right but paused. There in a tree was Hachiko. She was staring down from her branch at someone. Kakashi ducked behind the trunk of a tree when he saw who it was.

"Whats she doing with him?"

He whispered under his breath as he peeked out from his hiding spot.

Hachiko swung her legs from where she was sitting on a limb of the tree. She smiled down at Gai. Everytime his fists cracked into the tree it shook, rattling her teeth.

"Gai-kun, do it again!"

"Yes Hachiko-chan!"

She hung back from the limb by her legs, her hair cascading down and tickling Gai's ear. He looked over while opening his mouth to say something to his new friend only to touch noses with a giggling Hachiko.

"Hello!"

Gai gulped as she smiled at him, their noses still touching. A shocked choking from close by made Hachiko turn her head behind her to see Kakashi leaning on the tree with one hand while the other clutching his chest.

She slipped off the branch, landing on all fours, then leleaped to her feet and ran to his side.

"Kakashi!"

She slapped at his back until he sucked in a gasp of air. Panting heavily he turned his eyes on hers.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Im playing with my new friend."

Hachiko tilted her head at him with furrowed brows. Making Kakashi glower at her before turning his glare on Gai.

It didnt occur to the new friends that from where Kakashi was standing it looked like they had kissed.

"Kakashi?"

The silver haired boy grabbed her hand, his glare never breaking from Gai. Who was staring down Kakashi as well, his eyes flicking over to the fair haired children's hands.

"We're going home."

"What? But i wanna stay and pla-"

"Shut up."

He turned and began walking down the road towards the Hatake Clan home, dragging Hachiko behind him as she dug her heels into the dirt.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"I dont wanna go!"

"I dont care!"

Kakashi set his jaw and continued dragging her until she finally starting walking along behind him. He glanced back smugly only to quickly look back ahead of him. Hachiko's face was scrunched up into a pout. Kakashi felt his heart thundering in his chest, his palm began sweating in her grasp.

 _'Whats wrong with my heart? Is she giving me a heart condition?_ '

"Ew, your hands all wet."

"Shut up!"

Word key:

Ninneko: Ninja cat

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _-Savage_


	3. Butterflies in my gut

Hachiko was up before the sun after Kakashi had dragged her home last night. He seemed to have forgiven her but she couldnt help the worry nawing at her gut.

Pushing it aside for later thoughts she walked into the kitchen, a place she was definitely unfamiliar with. Living on the street for a long as she could remember meant that there was need to learn cooking skills. But maybe she could figure it out. The two toms followed her, worried flicks of their tails betraying the anxiety they felt.

Kakashi woke to the smell of something burning, his eyes still closed.

 _'What was father doing?'_

A squeak along with two annoying voices made him leap to his feet.

"Dear Kitten, i dont believe one should eat such sooty things."

"Yes, you will become sick."

Kakashi flung open the kitchen door and ran straight for the stove. He quickly turned the pilot off and covered the burning mass with a lid bebefore taking it to the sink.

"Are you insane!? Never throw water on oil!"

Hachiko stood with a cup of the said liquid in her tiny hands. Kakashi looked back at her with a scowl, ready to reprimand her for being so idiotic. But when their eyes met hers were wide and staring below his. The water slipped from her hands, she squeaked and fumbled with catching the glass until all its contents were on the floor and the large T-shirt dress she was wearing. It was one of his father's shirts.

Hachiko glanced down at the floor before looking back at Kakashi. He was cute without his mask almost like the kitten she had seen in someones yard. It was ruffled from sleeping in the grass, much like Kakashi right now. His hair a wilder mess than usual, his smokey grey eyes wide and a dried drool line from his mouth crusting up and flakey. Though he didnt seem to noticed it was off just yet. She wanted to tell him but couldnt seem to make words come out while looking at his face. Her eyes were drawn to the little mole resting near his bottom lip. She didnt understand why he wore the mask, wasnt about to ask either, but wanted him to wear it less. Hachiko could finally see his expressions, noting the glare his eyes gave her but his lips were forcing down a grin. She smiled, maybe he didnt hate her.

The cats sitting on the counter watched the children with clear indifference. Kai being the one to break the silence, as always, while Kibo would rather watch silently as an observer. Kai seem the brains of the duo but it was Kibo who lead from behind. He was content in his role of backing Kai with whatever the other tom said whether it complete idiocy or brabble. Kibo was quiet and an analyst while Kai was brawny and bold. They balanced the other out, which came in handy at times like these.

"Little Runt, you look like your father. Im happy for that, my Dear kitten has good taste."

"Yes indeed, maybe you arent a lost cause after all."

Kakashi frowned at the cats, reaching up to touch his chin. His eyes grew wide, snatching the mask from where it pooled at his neck to pull it up over his nose.

 _'Damnit, those stupid cats.'_

"Kai!"

Her voice was embarrassed but held a disbelieving tone, much to Kakashi's growing annoyance. Of course _she'd_ be embarrassed, he was the one who should feel embarrassed! They saw his face! He felt exposed and like his privacy had been invaded.

"What? Oh he didnt even hear me, too worried over his chubby little muzzle. One would assume from his outward appearance of strong stoic lad that he wouldnt be a drooler either. A shame really."

"Indeed. A question little Runt, do you wear that mask to bed? If so thats very unsanitary."

Kakashi felt his face heat up, more from embarrassment than anger. Though anger was still present. Hachiko meanwhile was trying her best not to giggle, and failing miserably.

The cats curled their tails in amusement, waiting for a stinging come back. It was their new entertainment to ruefully banter with the small boy, something at their age would be frowned upon. Picking fights with a six year old wasnt classy or very becoming.

"Shut it you useless house pets."

Hachiko had tried to contain her amusement but couldnt any longer when she saw her cat friends exchange an annoyed look. She burst into a fit of giggles, earning her three sets of glares.

"Dear Kitten, you should defend us!"

"Yes, we implore you to explain how unuseless we are."

"Defend you? You started this, you mangy old fleabags!"

Hachiko bent over clutching her stomach, tears in her eyes from the laughter. Her sides were begining to hurt and couldnt quite get enough air in her lungs.

"Would you stop laughing! Its not funny!"

"Agreed, i see nothing humorous about the situation."

"Dearest Kit, breathe! Your muzzle is turning red!"

"Shes a human! She doesnt have a muzzle!"

The morning flew by, Kakashi getting ready to go train. By now the house was silent, more so because the two toms were asleep in the garden. Leaving Hachiko to watch as Kakashi put on his sandles to head out. She ducked her head and mummbled out a 'take care'.

Kakashi paused, he didnt want her to go with him but seeing her so upset was making his chest hurt. He chalked it up to smelling the burnt eggs from earlier.

Sighing dramatically he turned to the door while throwing a 'You coming?' over his shoulder. The rush of feet putting on shoes and an excited 'Hai!' made him grin under his mask before he smolded it out. He stepped outside ready to leave, reining in a groan when she called for Kai and Kibo.

Together the four walked to the training fields, spotting Minato resting his back agaisnt the three posts. He stood from his leaning position to smile at the new comers.

"Morning, sensei."

"Good morning, Kakashi. Who are your friends?"

He remembered them from yesterday, making a mental note to ask Kakashi later how he knew the famed Ninneko.

"This is Hachiko and the two weasels."

"I say! We're cats you bafoon!"

"Quite right. Weasels are lowly creatures."

Minato surpressed a laugh as the three in question began arguing. His attention turned to the little white haired girl. She was fiddling with her shirt hem while casting him glances from behind a thick wall of bangs.

"Im sorry for being so rude yesterday Shinobi-san."

He raised his eyebrows at her formal bow while rubbing the back of his neck with a light chuckle. She glanced up to see him lightly blushing, though it was still very red. She smiled softly and couldnt contain a giggle. She rose from her bow, pushing her bangs from her face to get a better look at him. He was very handsome. His blonde hair spiked much like when a mother cat licks her kittens fur the wrong way. But it was his eyes that made her feel very safe. Those blue eyes looked deep enough to swim in. A touch of kindness around the edges made her smile brighter. He was a good man, she could feel it in her gut.

"Im Minato Namikaze, nice to meet you Hachiko-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Namikaze-san."

"Please call me Minato, makes me feel very old otherwise."

Hachiko nodded to him and they exchanged a smile. Kakashi by then had stepped up beside Hachiko with a blank look at his sensei. Minato noticed rather quickly the bond the two children seemed to have, something that threw him off the other day. Kakashi rarely let anyone in, he even had a hard time with the boy. So he could easily have been jealous of the little girl but saw no point in it. He wasnt the jealous type anyway.

"Can we start now?"

"Would you like to join us, Hachiko-chan?"

Kakashi frowned,

"She isnt a ninja."

Hachiko blinked at Kakashi before shrugging. She wasnt willing to annoy him by joining in, though she was curious to see what they would be doing. The cats on the other hand had different ideas.

"Our Dearest Kitten is of Clan bred descent. I see no reason why she wouldnt want to join."

"I agree, plus i could do with a little stretching of my legs."

Kakashi glanced at Hachiko, sizing her up from the new information he had heard.

' _Clan born? I dont see how. She doesnt look like any clan ive seen.'_

"Go on child, tell them of your clan."

"Yes, it should be fun to see their reaction."

Hachiko frowned with a shake of her head, as far as she was concerned she belonged to no clan. They never claimed her so she wouldnt claim them.

Minato studied her closely, she didnt resemble the any clans. That was until her eyes narrowed when the cats began 'nyahing' for her to tell. He stared wide eyed at the little girl. Her glare, however soft, was instantly recognizable.

 _'Theres no way shes an Inuzuka.'_

Her hair was white instead of the browns associated with the dog clan. That and her apparent like of cats was beyond belief for an Inuzuka. It was her eyes that spoke volumes, those burgundy orbs. He had never came across anyone with that color unless it was a sharigan. But she didnt have the tomoes near her pupil. Very odd.

Hachiko clenched her jaw, a feral hiss slipping from her lips making the cats snap their jaws shut.

"I have no Clan."

Her voice was still delicately soft in volume but her tone was aggressive and harsh. Kakashi ducked his head slightly to get a look at her face, it was the same expression from before when those boys tried to gang up on him. He involuntarily took a step away. He had come to realise, while it took alot to get her to that point, she was very much temperamental or feral when cornered. Making him reevaluate his interactions with her from now on. He didnt want to be caught in her sights during one of her outbursts.

The cats seem to understand it as well. Both now sat, waiting, for her to calm down. Neither making a move, as if she would snap if they so much as twitch their hides.

Minato obsevered her calmly, he was used to a boiling temper from a certant red head. Only the setting of his feet exposed his 'flight' mentality when dealing with a woman pissed beyond reason.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths did Hachiko seemingly come to her senses. When her shoulders relaxed and her fists unclenched did all four males move again. She turned to look at Kakashi, making him freeze with wide eyes. She returned the wide-eyed gaze then looked behind her as if she thought he was watching someone or something behind her. Seeing nothing she gave him a head tilt with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats wrong Kakashi?"

"Ugh...nothing."

Kai strolled over and leaped on her shoulder, curling a tail around her neck. Kibo joined him on the other shoulder, smiling softly at her.

"Shall we get this going already? Ive grown bored of sitting around."

Kai sent Kakashi a hiss when the silver haired boy made a comment,

"Thats all ive ever seen you do."

Kibo snickered, earning a death glare from his feline companion. Hachiko quickly spoke up before another arguement began.

"What can i do? Im not on either of your levels for training." She casted a glance at Kakashi with a small smile. "Im sure Kakashi wants to work one on one with you, anyway."

Kakashi met her stare with his own, a light blush under his mask. Minato didnt miss the exchange, his own smile creeping up his face.

"Well how about you just watch today. Im sure Kakashi wouldnt mind."

The silver haired boy scoffed and looked away while crossing his arms but didnt denie it. Hachiko nodded, looking around for a moment before running over towards the three posts. A few yards from it she leaped, her arms out and legs bending to gracefully perch atop the post on the balls of her feet and fingertips. She swung down her legs to sit comfortably and watch. The cats leaoed up beside her, having jumped off during her run. Minato had to blink a few times, he couldve sworn she looked felinish mid leap when the sun had blinded him by gleaming from her hair.

Kakashi stood rooted to the ground, his hand clutching the material of his shirt at his heart. He could feel it pounding all the way in his toes. A tickling sensation exploded in his stomach when she turned a bright closed eyed smile on him. Her cheeks flushed slightly, little nose slightly crinkled up from the broad grin that showed off her pearly white teeth. In that moment the breeze had caught her bangs and blew them out of her face. He had to suck in a breath of air, his face heating up to the point he felt warm under his mask.

 _'Whats wrong with me? Am i coming down with a cold?'_


	4. Smile for me

Kakashi and Hachiko were walking home holding hands, something that he had faught adimently but eventually concided to, her strides were wide as she tried to keep up with him. Kakashi knew why she wanted to hold hands. It was more so she could stay by his side when they walked but it didnt help his 'condition'. He referred to it as a sickness because he still didnt have a name for it. Kakashi just knew that it was Hachiko's fault that his heart would hammer in his chest when she smiled at him. Or that tickling feeling from the first training session that assulted his insides would explode in his gut when she would pout at him. In conclusion, he was positive he was either allergic to the little girl or he was coming down with a nasty cold.

Hachiko was oblivious to his suffering. She was on cloud nine from being able to spend time with her best friend. She trained with him but most days she liked to watch. Her heart wasnt into fighting, she was a gentle soul. Kai and Kibo had all but begged her to go to the academy, she eventually caved and started going to class in the mornings then when it was over Kakashi would come pick her up. It was the best part of her day to see him waiting for her by the swing. He acted like it was bothersome but she got the feeling he was lonely without her. Or at least thats what she thought.

In reality she wasnt wrong, Kakashi would find himself missing the little burr sticking to his side. Especially since his father had yet to return from his mission.

That made both children nervous, though it was never brought up. Kakashi was better at hiding it than Hachiko, but then again she seemed to be able to read him perfectly. It was a mad dash for the door when ever there was a noise outside, both children had been guilty of flogging the door and scaring the mailman on numerous occasions. There had even been incidents where Kakashi himself was tackled into a hug by Hachiko when she heard him come in thinking he was Sakumo.

It was a subject that wasnt spoken upon but hung in the air silently, almost like a phantom whenever they sat down for dinner or played shogi in the garden. Both kids missed the older Hatake extremely and were growing impatient for him to finally come home.

It was very late and stormy weather seemed to have answered their unspoken wish. Sakumo Hatake, The Great White Fang, returned.

Hachiko and Kakashi were snuggled together in a single futon, another unspoken agreement, when the front door rattled. Kakashi sat up, Hachiko hiding behind him while peeking through the darkness over his shoulder.

"What was that?"

Her whisper was very soft, only keen hearing would have heard it. Kakashi reached out beside him and grabbed a kunia while never taking his sharp eyes off the door that lead to the kitchen. He silently pushed Hachiko towards the cabinets that held the futons, when he opened it she crawled in without a word. Kakashi felt a hand grab his. Normally hed look over but he just knew if he moved his eyes from that door someone would come in.

"Kakashi..Im scared."

"Just stay quiet and ill protect you."

He closed the door, debating whether or not to find the intruder or wait here. Both didnt sit well with him. If he left what if the person found Hachiko? But if he stayed here guarding the cabinet he would let on someone was hiding here. After a moment or two of thinking he quickly leaped up into a dark corner above the door, Hachiko's hiding spot still in his field of vision. He would wait for the intruder here, then attack him. Though it almost felt like he was using Hachiko as bait. He didnt have time to ponder it. The door below him slid open a crack, Kakashi watched silently. When the door slammed open completely and a squeak of fear, while muffled, was heard from the cabinet Kakashi knew he had to act quickly. Just when he was about to launch himself at the dark figure screechs of earsplitting battlecrys filled the room. Kakashi watched with wide eyes as Kai and Kibo squarmed the man until he staggered back into a wall with a grunt. In that moment Kakashi felt his heart soar, he knew that voice and so did the cats. They lept off and Kakashi leaped down to his Fathers side.

"Tou-san!"

There was a racket in the cabinet, along with some colorful words which earned Kakashi a glare, until the ruffled little white haired girl spilled out with a:

"Sakumo-san!"

Kakashi dived forward to catch her before she hit the cold floor, tangled in blankets, she landed heavily on his back making the air whoosh from his lungs.

"Ah! Kakashi! Are you ok?"

"Just great, now get off."

Sakumo flicked on the lights with a chuckle at the kids, he had missed them dearly during his mission. His mission...

Hachiko turned to smile at Sakumo but it faltered, his eyes were glossed over as he stared at the floor. She didnt know his age but in that moment he looked very old and tired. The dark rings under his eyes told her how many nights he didnt sleep. His hunched position screamed ' _defeated'_. She noted the way his face looked paler than his normal tan. The way his cheek bones looked ready to pop through his skin, her eyes started to well up with tears. She knew the signs, she had had them herself.

Sakumo was a broken man.

Forcing the blankets off she walked to him, placing her forehead on his stomach and wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. A sob escaped her throat as her tiny face scrunched up into an agonized expression. She felt him stiffened then crouch, she loosened her grip until he was eye level. Snaking her arms around his neck she hugged him with everything in her being. Willing him to feel she understood. Two strong arms circled around her and his face buried into her shoulder and hair. He made no noise but she felt the silent tears dropping onto her night shirt. Could feel him shaking in her grasp.

"I love you, Sakumo. I love you so much."

Sakumo opened his eyes, face still in her hair. Those words were what he had needed to hear, he needed acceptance, even if it was from a 6 year old girl. He couldnt help but smile when he heard Kakashi walk over and join him in a hug. Effectively smushing Hachiko between them.

"Tou-san, i love you too."

That night the kids never left his side, almost like they were afraid hed whither away or vanish. They ended up all sharing the futon, them wrapped in his arms. He never explained what was wrong and they never asked, another unspoken agreement passed bewteen the children that night.

Be there for him, love him and never leave him alone to fight the demons that swarmed his mind.

In the weeks during his return they both figured out why the villagers and shinobi turned their backs on Sakumo. Why they found horrible graffiti on the side of the Hatake clan home. Why they heard whispers and recieved hateful glares where ever they went.

Hachiko was used to the treatment and ignored them while Kakashi struggled with it emincely. But whenever those hateful comments where directed at him because of his father's 'mistake' Hachiko would fly off the handle at that person, promising them a lifetime of pain if they said it again. Both children were changing from the treatment. Kakashi became reclusive and aloof while Hachiko became tempermental and snarky. Though it was Sakumo that changed the most.

His once warm smile was gone and replaced with a fake one that never touched his eyes. His confident stride turned soft and almost flighty. He still held his head high but mostly to look above the eyes of hatred he recieved. The Hatake group were spiralling. Little Hachiko tried her best to hold them together but she could only do so much. Kakashi would put on a smile for his father but Sakumo could see it was strained. All three were hollowing out, becoming numb and cold. And then it took a turn for the worst.

Sakumo had sure the children werent home when he began tieing that rope. He saw no other way out and didnt want the kids he loved so much to suffer from his mistakes. He would never regret what he did but he did regret getting Hachiko and Kakashi involved. They were too young for this. Too _good_ for the way they were treated because of him. He hung the rope on the rafter, getting a stool from the bathroom for him to stand on. When he placed the rope around his neck he couldnt help a sigh of relief. His suffering would end.

A noise in the kitchen made him freeze. No one was suppose to be home. In that moment the door slid open making his foot slip. He plunged down, he had though it would snap his neck but it didnt, he hung there struggling to breathe. His eyes bulged and watered as the rope bit into his neck. A scream made his blood run cold. Hachiko had came home early.

Hachiko stood in the doorway with wide eyes, her heart seemed to pause as the world slowed. Sakumo was spinning slowly from the rope around his neck. Only his hands struggling with the noose and his dark red face let her know he was alive. She dashed forward and tried to lift him up by his calfs so he could breath. Her arms were too weak and her tears were blinding her. She was panicking, unable to truely think. He was gasping, feet twitching, his struggling becoming weaker and weaker. He was dying before her eyes.

"Sakumo! I dont know what to do!"

Her scream seemed to snap his oxygen deprived brain into functioning. His willed her to get a kunia from his thigh holster, his arms were too weak to get it himself. He dropped an arm, tapping the case with his finger. Hachiko saw his fingers and slapped them away to snatch a kunai. Looking up she realised she was too short to reach the rope. His eyes were blood red and staring at her intently, making her shiver. She felt the coils of chakra in her twist, she pushed as much as she could to her feet before leaping into the air and slicing through the rope. They landed on the floor at the same time. The rope still tight around his neck, his breathing erratic. Hachiko leaped for him, yanking at the rope to loosen it. When it refused to budge she sliced through the rope with the kunai, nicking his neck slightly. When the rope was off he gasped for air, eyes watering and hands coming to his throat. He coughed and hacked until his face slowly became its normal color. Hachiko sat there shaking, kunai in her hand, her heart was pounding so fast and her breaths were getting on the verge of hyperventilation.

A heat spread through her body, her face twisted into a scowl. She lept on his chest and grabbed his vest with both hands, dropping the blade on the floor with a clank.

"Youre so stupid! What were you thinking! Why would you do this to us!? To Kakashi!? He wouldve found you dead!"

Unable to control herself she swung on him, he made no move to block it. She continued punching him, tears rolling down her face as she screamed at him.

"You wouldve left us all alone!" Thwack! "You wouldve left Kakashi all alone!" Thwack! "How could you do that?!" Thwack! "I hate you!" Thwack! Thwack! "I- I!"

She slumped into his chest, knuckles throbbing as a screaming sob cut through her throat. His arms wrapped around her back, hand rubbing small circles there comfortingly.

"I love you so much, Sakumo. You and Kakashi are the only ones i have. Please dont leave me...please...please dont leave me."

Kakashi stood in the doorway, frozen in place, his eyes were narrowed with tears streaming down his face and soaking his mask. He had seen it all, even made eye contact with his father while he hung there, he wasnt able to move as Hachiko struggled to save his father. In that moment Kakashi felt his world tilt, he staggered into the door frame and clutched his stomach with both hands. His father had tried to kill himself and while Hachiko saved him he stood there and did nothing. Because in the time their eyes locked Kakashi had a fleeting thought that made him want to gag. He wanted his father to die. Wanted this all to end with him. Kakashi pulled down his mask as his stomach contents emptied on the floor. Disgusted with himself.

Hachiko looked over to see Kakashi on his hands and knees wretching, dry heaving as tears dripped into the vomit on the floor. He was shaking badly, his eyes staring at nothing. Hachiko turned to look at Sakumo, the man had a busted lip and sporting red patches on his cheeks and jaw that would later form bruises. He was watching his son with helpless tears pouring from his red eyes, the strain to breath had caused blood vessels to pop in the whites of his eyes. The imprint of the rope was on his neck, already turning into a nasty bruise.

They all sat there in stunned silence, the only noise that broke it was sobs or Kakashi dry heaving.

Hachiko sat in the outside hallway, her little legs swinging lightly. She had woken before dawn, unable to fall back asleep from restless dreams. What would she have done if Sakumo hadnt told her about the kunai? It made her shudder at the thought of watching him slowly die because she wasnt strong or smart enough to find a solution.

Her chest was heavy and her mind was fogged. It felt more like a nightmare than reality. But it wasnt, she knew that, Sakumo had tried to kill himself. Her feet carried her over to the koi pond, she stood watching the white and orange fish swim through the clear water.

The trio had went to bed in an uneasy silence. Kakashi had clung to her the whole night while she rubbed his back trying to lull him into a deep sleep. Eventually both had fallen asleep but Sakumo couldnt. He felt unwelcome now. An outsider. The kids shared a futon, kakashi had dragged it across the room away from his fathers. Sakumo could understand why his son didnt want to be around him. Hell he didnt want to be there right then either, but Hachiko made it clear that theyd all be sleeping in the same room. Shes the one who laid out another futon for him, made his bed and got the med kit to treat his wounds. Kakashi had just sat there with his back to them until Hachiko was done. When he heard the med kit case close he called her over, his voice raw and soft, she had hugged Sakumo before laying Kakashi down and snuggling into his arms.

Sakumo heard them both all night, his eyes unable to close, Kakashi whimpering in his sleep. Hachiko murmuring his name. In that moment he felt like a failure, not because of the mission, but because he let them both down. He had planned on leaving them to face this alone, not to mention they wouldve been the ones to find him. Six year olds finding his body hanging in the room they slept in. Sakumo laid there and cried all night. Cried and cried until he exhausted himself and fell asleep.

Kakashi sat up rubbing his tender and swollen eyes. He wasnt sure what had woken him up until he heard it again. A soft bell like voice from outside in the garden. He stood up, glancing over at his Father's sleeping back. Kakashi walked to the doorway and paused, listening intently. What he saw made his heart skip.

Little Hachiko was twirling lightly on top of the water, singing softly as she danced on the balls of her feet. He didnt know the song but it was beautiful to his ears, even if she was a little off key. His eyes scanned her quickly, not really sure if it was real. She looked almost...angelic.

Her white hair getting caught up softly in the breeze and billowed out the white tshirt that was far too big for her. It came just passed her knees, exposing pale unscared skin. Her bangs were pushed from her face letting him finally get a good look at her features. He staggered back slightly with his mouth agape. Her eyes were striking red with long dark lashes, a widows peak hairline pointing down to a cute little slightly red nose. Her cheeks were tinted red as well, making her full lips pop with a crimson tone. Much like a rose color, soft and beautiful.

Kakashi furrowed his brows as his heart rate spiked with a tightening feeling in his chest. It wasnt painful just uncomfortable. He was realky begining to worry that he had a heart murmur or something.

 _'Maybe i should get a physical.'_

I soft chuckle from behind him made the silver haired boy turn to look at his father. Sakumo was sitting up, his eyes tender as he watched his son.

"Shes something else, isnt she."

Kakashi looked away with wide guilty eyes. He hadnt expected to speak to him so soon. But he found that with Hachiko as a topic of discussion his mouth opened on his own acord. He surprised himself with the words that spilled from his mouth.

"Shes beautiful."

It shocked Sakumo too. He had noticed Kakashi becoming more comfortable around Hachiko but didnt see any other sign that his boy had deeper feelings. As he watched Kakashi jump at his own words he couldnt help a smile. Seems Kakashi didnt or doesn't know either. Sakumo opened his mouth to tell him but decided not to. Kakashi was smart, he'll figure it out-

"Shes also a baka."

Eventually.

 _-Savage_


	5. Carry you

The kids woke early causing a ruckus as they both ran for the bathroom. Hachiko slipping in and slamming the door before Kakashi could even grab the door.

Sakumo sighed as he sat up, his hair fluffed into a birds nest and eyes still heavy with sleep. He stood to his feet and shuffled over to the doorway to reprimand Kakashi for banging on the bathroom door so loudly.

"Gomen, Tou-san."

Sakumo smirked at his pout before shuffling back to his futon and laying down again. He pulled the covers up to his chin and snuggled in deeper. Letting out a content sigh his eyes drifted closed.

"Hurry the hell up! I have to use the bathroom!"

"Go outside!"

"Hachi! Open the door!"

The sound of the sliding door rattling along with the children wailing at eachother made Sakumo groan. He sat up and glared at the doorway.

"Knock it off! Both of you!"

It grew quiet, Sakumo continued to glare at the doorway for a moment before rolling onto his side and snuggling under the blanket. Again just as he was about to sleep noise returned.

"Ahh! Kakashi! Get out!!"

"Oh shut up! You dont have anything anyway!"

The sound of a shuffle in the hallway made Sakumo explode from his covers with a snarl.

"Thats it!"

He lept to his feet and stalked over to glare down the hallway, Hachiko sitting on Kakashi with her fists raised and him shielding his face. They took one look at him then each other before bolting down the hall towards the back of the house. Sakumo charged after them, hands out in front of him wiggling his fingers.

"Get back here!"

"Run Kakashi!"

Hachiko grabbed Kakashi's hand with a giggle, he stumbled after her. His heart feeling lighter as they ran. She glanced back with a bright smile, making him feel a bubbling sensation in his chest. A laugh broke from his mouth and made Sakumo's eyes widen. He hadnt heard Kakashi laugh like that in awhile.

Sakumo paused as his eyes grew misty. A broad smile formed on his lips as he watched them run down the hall laughing. His little boy was finally being a kid. Sakumo wiped away a tear with his wrist, a chuckle escaping him. Hachiko was just what they had needed, she was the childish happiness they both had missed in life. And as he watched his little boy smiling he saw his wifes smile. His laugh was light and heartening. A laugh he had sorely missed when Kakashi had tried to grow up so fast. Sakumo stood in the hallway smiling and laughing with huge tears rolling down his face. Hachiko had been the answer to his prayers.

Kakashi and Hachiko quickly hid in closet, Hachiko covering her mouth with her hands trying to contain her giggles. Kakashi found himself grinning widely, his heart pounding. They heard him moving closer, his voice raised in mock anger.

"Where did they go?"

Kakashi and Hachiko felt their smiles grow when he passed by the closet door. Hachiko turned to whisper to Kakashi but suddenly the closet door slammed open causing the kids to scream and bolt for the hallway once more. Sakumo snatched them up by their waists, making them squirm and laugh.

"I have you now! Muhaha!"

He kneeled down and began tickling both their stomachs. Hachiko thrashed around with a squeal as her eyes watered from laughing so much. Kakashi tried to turn over and crawl away but Sakumo moved his other hand to tickle his ribcage.

"Get him Hach!"

She dove over smiling and joined him until Kakashi was laughing to the point his eyes watered. His breaths began to come in gasps as real tears faught to the surface. His smile never faultered but Hachiko and Sakumo stopped tickling him to stare as Kakashi brought his arms up to cover his eyes, still laughing between sobs. He couldnt stop laughing, not that he wanted to. He left so light and happy. Over the years he had forgotten how to play and now his Father was playing too. A sob cut through his throat making his smile faulter. His voice came out shakey, eyes still sheilded by his arms.

"I love you Dad."

Sakumo stared down at his son, a smile forming on his lips.

"I love you too, son."

Hachiko watched them silently. Her eyes soft with understanding. She stood and walked to the door as Kakashi sat up and hugged his father tightly. She paused in the doorway to stare a little longer before moving down the wall towards the garden. Her mind trying to remember her own parents. Would they have been like that if they hadnt died? Would they have loved her like Sakumo loves Kakashi. Hachiko sat in the garden with her eyes on the clouds. Could she even remember what her parents looked like?

Hachiko closed her eyes, trying to think about her mother and father. It was a blur, but she could remember her mothers soft spoken voice and her fathers big hand as she held onto his pinky when they walked. Their smiles as she brought home a frog she found or a hurt bird. The sound of her father's laugh when she had fallen on her butt while trying to learn how to walk on the walls. She couldnt remember their faces anymore but they were still there.

Hachiko opened her eyes to see the clouds once more, a smile on her little lips.

"Okka-chan, Tou-chan..."

 _Sorry for it being short this time. Hope you enjoyed._

 _-Savage_


	6. Wake up

Kakashi woke in the morning, his hand reaching out beside him searching for the warmth of Hachiko. When he patted her empty spot he sat up and looked around, confused and still very much asleep.

"Hachi?"

He called out while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he opened them again and heard no reply he stood to his feet and walked over to look in the garden.

"Hachiko?"

Kakashi glanced back towards the kitchen, stepping around his Father's futon to peek into the room. It was quiet and empty of the little bright girl. He paused, studying the floor in thought, then moved to the bathroom. Halfway there he heard her voice. It was soft, only a whisper. Kakashi peeked into a room. His heart leaped into his throat at what he saw.

There in the room on the floor sitting on her knees was Hachiko. She was talking queitly with a picture of a woman that sat in the Butsudan*. A little yellow flower was placed in front of the picture frame. Kakashi had to lean back against the wall while staring at the cieling. Little Hachiko was speaking with his mother. He felt himself smiling as she chattered on and on about nothing. He slid down the wall until he was sitting, his head leaned close to the door to listen.

Kakashi found himself enjoying Hachiko's conversation with his mother. The little girl spoke so vividly and when shed get caught up in her own story her voice would rise slightly and you could hear the animation in what she was saying.

Kakashi furrowed his brows and leaned closer as Hachiko grew quiet. Was she done? Should he go? He went to stand up but froze, his head slowly turned to look at the door.

"I can tell Kakashi and Sakumo miss you very much. Theyre both kinda broken." Hachiko smiled softly at the pretty woman in the picture. "But ill try and keep them from falling apart for you. Theyre a handful but i love them very much. You have nothing to worry about, ill protect them."

Sakumo lay in his futon, hands behind his head as he listened to the morning birds singing. He had known about Hachiko's morning visits to see his wife, he didnt know how to feel about it in the beginning but now he didnt mind. Sakumo missed speaking to his wife, missed hearing her voice in the mornings as she called him for breakfast. Or finding her and Kakashi snuggled up in a futon when he returned late from a misson.

Sakumo hadnt really lost his wife, hed see her in Kakashi's smile. See her feeding the koi in that Kami awful straw hat when hed look to the gardens. See her doing dishes when hed passed by the kitchen. No, he hadnt lost her. She was still there for him.

Hachiko and Kakashi were at the training fields that afternoon. Kakashi trying to teach her to climb trees. She had good chakra control, mostly because she was a girl. Women have a tendency to be better at chakra control than men. Hachiko's problem was she didnt have alot of chakra. So it made their lesson hard, trying to keep her from chkra exhaustion.

As Kakashi was trying to work out how to help her he heard a booming laughter headed their way. Hearing that laugh gave him an idea.

"Hachiko, come here."

The little girl leaped down from the tree and walked over with her head tilted. Kakashi meanwhile was coming up with a plan.

"See them?"

Hachiko glanced to were Gai and Dai stood. Her eyes widened with a smile. Dai was dropping his son off to train. Hachiko watched silently as they gave the other a thimbs up before the man left. Gai was so focused on his training he missed his father pause to admire him. But Hachiko didnt miss it or the way the older man seemed to be beaming with pride.

"Gai-kun is training."

"Yes, yes. Go ask him to teach you taijutsu."

Hachiko turned to him with a raised brow, he shooed her forward, giving her rear a kick to get her to move. She frowned at him but complied.

Hachiko ran to the green spandex claid boy with a wide smile.

"Gai-kun!"

Gai turned and smiled widely, a blush creeping up his face.

"Hachiko-chan!"

Kakashi watched from the tree limb. He told himself he was still there to keep an eye on his friend but the burning feeling in his gut made him question himself. Whenever Gai would put his hand on her shoulder or show her how to punch by getting behind her to let her mimick him it made that burn turn to flames. He didnt like Gai touching her at all, in fact he didnt like them even talking.

"Mine."

He blinked in shock at what came out of his mouth, his eyes had been following Hachiko closely when his lips whispered the word.

 _'What in the name of Kami? Whats wrong with me?'_

Kakashi felt disgusted for being so possessive of Hachiko. Turning he went to leave when a squeal made his head snap around, his eyes finding Hachiko immediately and grew dark at what he saw.

Genma had been walking around the training feilds, more or less looking for a spot to nap. It wasnt until he was walking passed a open field that he saw something that caught his attention. There was little Hachiko, the girl the academy students had made an up roar about. He had only caught glimpses of her but now he understood why everyone had flipped. The little girl was cute, his eyes trailed to her chest and clicked the metal sebon in his mouth against his teeth in annoyance.

"Flat. Ugh."

Genma went to walk on but couldnt help glancing over again when he felt a spike of killing intent close by. The only reason he knew what it was was because hed felt it when he got caught peeping in the womans bathhouse.

His eyes spotted Kakashi Hatake watching Hachiko and Gai from the shadow of a tree. He grinned as he followed Kakashi's gaze to the little white haired girl.

"Oh this is too good."

Genma couldnt pass up an opportunity to mess with the little genius. He stepped out of the woods and walked over with his hands stuffed in his pockets, sebon in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey Hachiko, Gai. On a date?"

He wanted to facepalm as the two bakas exchanged looks of confusion. Hachiko turned back to him with a frown.

"Whats a date?"

"Yes, do you mean the fruit, my friend?"

Genma shook his head with a laugh, he stepped closer and took Hachiko's hand. She stiffened at the touch. He brought the hand to his mouth and placed a kiss there then smiled agaisnt her skin. His smile faultered when she raised an eyebrow at him. She didnt even blush, just continued staring at him. Genma felt like she was challenging him some how. He was a boy who could have any girl he wanted in the academy so why isnt she fumbling at his feet.

Hachiko didnt know why but she didnt like Genma. Maybe it was his eyes, or maybe his mannerisms. She couldnt put her finger on it but just knew he was trouble. Hachiko tried to pull away but Genma had other plans. He pulled her to his chest and tilted her chin up with a finger.

"Youre really pretty, you know that?"

Hachiko stared at him dumbfounded and uncomfortable. She was starting to feel trapped and her old ways took root. Whenever cornered she found herself retracting into her shell. Hachiko didnt know Genma at all so when he put his hands on her she felt cold distrust run through her blood.

She let her bangs fall in her eyes and her shoulders hunched. Her hands grabbed the front hem of her shirt. What happened next made her let out a squeal and shove him away from her while wiping her lips with her hand.

He had kissed her. Her bangs had blocked her sight so she hadnt known what he was going to do. Hachiko stared at the dirt as disgust and dread fill her stomach. She felt a tug at her heart, absinmindedly clutching her hands tighter. She needed someone to be there for her in that moment because she wasnt sure what to do. Hachiko let out a pitiful sniffle as heat pricked at her nose and eyes. Her voice just a whisper calling out to the only person she wanted/had to comfort her.

" _Kakashi.."_

"You have some soft lips."

"How dare you do that to Hachiko-chan!"

Genma rolled his eyes at Gai as the boy fluttered around Hachiko who had gone queit and still as a statue. What he hadnt expected was the voilent outburst from the trees to his left.

"Genma!"

The brown haired boy looked over to see Kakashi walking over. Kakashi looked normal until he got closer. His strides were wide to gain more ground. His eyes were shadowed and his fingers twitching as they swung with his gate.

"Ill skin you alive."

Genma took a step back at Kakashi's advance. He hadnt seen the genius have any emotions at all, but now he wished for that controlled mask. The glare he was receiving made the hair on the back of his neck stand.

Kakashi had never been so angry before. Seeing that good for nothing kiss Hachiko was enough to make his body move forward on its own. When he got close enough Kakashi snatched the front of Genma's shirt and delivered a fist into the kids nose as hard as he could. The satisfaction of feeling the bone crunch under his knuckles made Kakashi want to hit him again. But a pair of small hands grabbed his elbow,

"Kakashi! Stop!"

Kakashi turned to look at Hachiko, her eyes were wide. His eyes flicked down to her lips before studying Genma from the corner of his eyes. Kakashi let go of his grip on the other boy before turning to Hachiko as Genma howled in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine...but..."

"But what?"

Kakashi moved on instinct, allowing his body to move freely instead of thinking about his actions. Hachiko ducked her head, Kakashi made her look at him as his hand cupped her cheek while the other pushed her bangs from her face. Hachiko focused on his shirt as she mummbled out the words that made him want to kill Genma.

"That...was my first kiss..."

Kakashi blinked a few times before his eyes settled on her lips. He swallowed hard before their eyes met. She looked so upset and ready to cry.

Kakashi found his hand moving towards his nose while his other on her cheek reached around to grab the back of her neck. He pulled his mask down to his chin, making sure to turn them so the two other boys couldnt see his face. He pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closed and only snapped open when a warm tounge slipped in his mouth. He was startled back, pulling his mask up.

"What the hell was that?"

"Its what he did. Are kisses suppose to use tounge?"

Kakashi slowly turned to look at Genma who was still reeling from seeing Kakashi kiss Hachiko.

"You put your tounge in her mouth.."

It wasnt a question, it was more of a sentencing. Genma felt his soul leave his body from the fear as Kakashi loomed over him. Gai meanwhile had turned to stone at seeing everything unfold.

Hachiko was watching Kakashi with her fingertips on her lips. A red blush roasted her nose, cheeks and ears. She didnt expected to be kissed by Kakashi. Her heart thundered in her face as she smiled softly at Kakashi's back while he began stomping Genma repeatedly.

The walk home was quiet as both kids realised exactly what had happened. Kakashi was bright red, his mask didnt save him this time. Hachiko was hiding behind her bangs with one hand fiddling with her shirt hem. They had taken the others hand out of habit and now it only made things worse.

Kakashi felt like his whole body was on fire, the heat of embarrassment making him sweat. His 'sickness' was hitting him full force, he faught to breath from the tightness in his chest. He forced his feet towards home and kept his eyes locked straight ahead. He though he was doing really good until Hachiko spoke.

"Kakashi..."

The silver haired boy froze, his hand holding hers clenched slightly. Hachiko walked forward to face him, her eyes determined.

"Im gonna marry you one day."

Hachiko could almost see the steam come out of his ears. She smiled at him, knowing he wasnt or couldnt respond, and pulled him along towards the house.

Kakashi stumbled after her with wide unseeing eyes.

"M-marry...me?"

Hachiko's soft laughter and Kakashi's studdering faded out of hearing range, making the man sitting in the trees smile broadly. He ran his fingers through his ponytail while smiling up at the sky with a light chuckle.

"Hear that, Dearest? Our little boys got himself a bride."

 _Key words:_

 _Butsudan: Buddhist shrine that consists of simple cabinet, with two outward opening doors. You leave offerings and can can pictures of dead loved ones or ancestors._

 _Hello, everyone! I hope everyone getting caught in the Hurricane in America is ok! Love you guys, be safe!_ _-Savage_


	7. Say it

Hachiko stood at the gates, the sound of thunder rolling overhead. Her eyes fixed on the person walking away. Little hands clenched as the first drops of rain began spattering down. The person stopped and turned to look over their shoulder, raising their hand in a wave. Forcing a smile she waved back, her eyes focused on their smiling mouth as they called out to her.

"See ya soon, Snowflake!"

Hachiko sat bolt right up shaking as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark. A clap of thunder above her made her wince, bringing her dream back to her mind.

"Hachi? Whats wrong?"

Kakashi sat up rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. When she didnt answer he leaned forward to look at her face. He saw the tight frown but it quickly turned into her normal cheerful smile.

"Im fine, the thunder woke me up."

Hachiko turned her head to smile at Kakashi, he didnt look convinced. She laid back down, pulling at his arm until they lay facing each other. Hachiko snuggled her head under his bare chin and clutched at his shirt. He yawned again and threw an arm over her, both fall back asleep within moments.

Sakumo lay in his futon, his eyes staring at the cieling. He had heard the pained whisper before Hachiko woke.

 _'Tou-chan'_

Kakashi yawned as he sat up, or tired to. A weight settled on his stomach made him crack open his eyes to see Hachiko sitting with her legs crossed on his abdomen.

"Oi, Hachi, what are you doing?"

Hachiko stared intently at his bare face with a tilted head, finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"Why do you wear your mask when youre so handsome?"

Kakashi opened his mouth, studdering and blushing, only to turn his head to shoot a glare at his Father. Sakumo was struggling to contain his amusement, a snort or two escaping from where he lay in his futon with his back to them.

"Kakashi? So why wear the mask?"

He turned back to her but quickly looked to the corner of his eyes to glare at the wall as his blush deepened.

"Would you get off me!?"

Kakashi tried to shove her off but she grabbed his wrists. They struggled for a moment, until Kakashi gave up with a sigh.

"So?"

"Its a Hatake family tradition."

Hachiko let his arms flop to the floor as she contemplated it for a moment. Her eyes flicked over to Sakumo as he sat up with a yawn.

"But Mo-Mo doesnt wear a mask."

Sakumo gave a strangled grunt as he whipped his head towards the kids, face bright red and pointing his index finger at his chest.

"Mo-mo? Neh, Hachiko-chan, thats not a very manly nickname."

Kakashi and Hachiko turned to stare at him blankly, he frowned.

"Tou-san, you wear a frilly apron when you cook."

"But-"

"And you sing girly songs in the shower."

"Oi! Dont listen to me showering!"

Hachiko scoffed and waved her hand dismissively towards him. Sakumo glared at Kakashi, blaming him for her new found attitude.

"I dont _listen_ youre very _loud_."

"Yeah...Mo-mo-chan."

Kakashi laughed as Sakumo shot him a death glare. Hachiko smiled cheekily as the older Hatake got to his feet grumbling to himself about how children are so disrespectful these days.

Hachiko frowned in thought, she didnt want to be disrespectful.

"Maybe Mo-mo wasnt a good one. Hmm..."

The Hatake boys turn to look at her, Kakashi fighting back a grin. Sakumo watched, leaning in as she dropped her fist in her palm with a bright smile.

"Ok, Jiji-chan."

Kakashi exploded with laughter, making Hachiko bounce on his stomach. Sakumo stood there frozen in place, her voice ringing in his ears.

 _'Jiji...Jiji...Jiji..'_

Hachiko lept off Kakashi and walked passed the older man without a second look. Kakashi meanwhile was getting up as well when his fathers voice made him glance over.

"Im not that old...its just my hair color..."

"Sure, Tou-san."

"I hope kids call you jiji when youre younger than i am right now."

Kakashi scoffed, theres no way anyone would call him an old man.

Hachiko leaped passed them for the garden, Kakashi and Sakumo stared at eachother wide eyed in shock. Sakumo slowly turned to look out in the backyard.

"Was she wearing..."

Kakashi roboticly turned to face the doorway, eyes locked on Hachiko prancing around the koi pond surface with Kai while Kibo watched from a rock.

"A...dress?"

Hachiko turned to them smiling brightly with a light blush on her face. The red sun dress billowed out at her hips and fell to her knees. Making her crimson eyes pop and complimented her alabaster skin tone. She raised her hand to them before spinning around the water's surface on her bare toes, Kai leaping after her.

Sakumo glanced over at kakashi to find his normally stoic son blushing bright red with his grey eyes following the little girl. He watched with soft, amused orbs as Kakashi's hand reached up to grip his shirt near his heart. The poor boy looked ready to pass out but that didnt stop Sakumo from exacting his revenge.

"Ma, Hachi! You look lovely! Doesnt she Crow-Chaser?"

Hachiko turned, hands gripping the sides of her dress, bright happy eyes focusing on Kakashi. Then it hit Sakumo. Hachiko was more cunning than he realised. She had worn that to test Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi began sweating as she turned her eyes on him. His already red face became redder causing him to lift his hand to shield his mouth as he looked anywhere but at her.

"H-hai."

Sakumo pressed his lips in a tine line to keep from laughing, his gaze flicked over to gage Hachiko's reaction. He blinked in shock at what he saw.

Hachiko had turned away, her back to them, tossing the words over her shoulder as she did so.

"Thank you."

Kakashi frowned as he saw Hachiko's shoulders shaking as she hunched slightly. He stepped forward with his eye brows furrowed.

 _'Did i say something wrong? Maybe she thinks im lying.'_

"Ma, Hachi, i re-"

Both Hatakes froze as Hachiko burst into giggles, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she turned to face them. Her cheeks were flushed, small tears welling in her eyes.

"Gomen, gomen! But that was too funny!"

Hachiko wiped at her left eye as her laughter died down, she smiled with tender eyes at them. Raising up from her bent position to clasp her hands behind her back.

Kakashi blinked a few times before snapping out of his daze.

"What the hell was so funny?"

"Kakashi, watch your language."

"Gomen, Tou-san."

Hachiko walked over until she stood a foot in front of Kakashi. He narrowed his eyes at her as she smiled sweetly before stepping closer. Kakashi went to step back but her hands reached out for his and by instinct he took them and halted his retreat. She closed the distance while blushing and watching him from under long dark lashes. He was spellbound and unable to move as she then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on his lips softly. Kakashi's eyes widened but fluttered closed until Hachiko pulled away. He stared down at her, unsure what to say or do.

"Promise me something, Kakashi."

He nodded slowly, still intranced.

"Promise when we get older that youll marry me."

The silver haired boy gulped and blinked a few times as a blush creeped up his face. Despite his inner turmoil on that subject his voice came out crystal clear, making him realise yet again when it came to Hachiko his body and heart would do one thing while his head did another.

"I promise."

Sakumo watched in slight shock as the children seemed to forget he was there all together. His inner parent was on red alert, the kids are kissing and making marriage agreements. Time to be Dad and step in. But he couldnt make his feet move as he watched Kakashi. The boy looked scared out of his mind but extremely happy at the same time. Something that because of Hachiko he got to see alot more of now. Sakumo knew he shouldve said or done something but in that moment he just

wanted them to both be happy.

"Theyre only six anyway, puppy love really." He murmured under his breath. But for some reason saying it hurt. What if they end up hurt because of this? Or...What if it turns into something real? Could he handle that? Then a though hit him so hard he stumbled to a futon to sit down.

Theyll be teenagers before he knew it. How was he suppose to keep them from being reckless little horn-dogs? Sakumo groaned and rubbed his temples while closing his eyes.

 _'Should i make them sleep separately? No then theyll ask questions. Ugh Kami...'_

Hachiko and Kakashi turned to where Sakumo sat murmuring to himself. Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Hachiko tilted her head. Both looked to the other then shrugged.

"Sakumo are you ok?"

"Yeah, Tou-san, you look pale. Do you need some water."

"Sakumo?" "Tou-san?"

Kai and Kibo sat in the doorway with playful smirks, their tails flicking with mirth.

"Kai, i think our Kitten has found her a mate."

The black cat gave a 'nyah'ing laugh. When he opened his eyes they landed on Hachiko. The tenderness there was much like a mothers when she watched her children leave for school in the mornings. Kibo looked to the little girl as well, his tinted in sadness.

"Shes growing up so fast. I almost want to take her and hide her away from this world."

Kai nodded solemnly, curling his tail around his paws.

"Shes too pure for this world of murder and war. And that boy-"

Both watched Kakashi as he shook Sakumo roughly, shouting for his father to 'wake the hell up'.

"He will be dangerous, i can sense it. Im not sure i like them being together, Kibo."

"Agreed. Should we intervene?"

The cats sat in silence for a moment before their eyes slowly met. An agreement was made with that look. Both felines stood and turned for the garden, their heads close as they spoke softly to the other. Hachiko paused from trying to wake Sakumo and glanced over her shoulder at the toms, face unreadable.


	8. Could this be

Kakashi walked towards town, wrapped in his own thoughts. His feet tracking along while his mind wandered. An image of a little white haired girl smiling up at him made his feet pause mid-stride. His face, what was visible, scrunched into confusion.

 _'Why does my chest hurt when i think of her? Whats wrong with me? Us she using Genjutsu on me or something?'_

Kakashi stared at his stomach as that tickling feeling began its dance in his insides. His hands came up from his sides to touch his abdomen over his shirt.

"My insides feel like theyre trying to become outsides."

His eyes became unfocused as yet another image of Hachiko drifted into his mind. Her spinning almost in slow motion on the koi pond wearing that red dress. When the little pixie face smiled at him Kakashi felt his heart picking up its pace. Her mouth wording out silently three words that made him snap out of his illusion with a yelp.

"What the hell?!"

Kakashi frowned at his shaking, sweaty hands.

 _'She never said that! Where did that even come from!?'_

Shaking his head with a growl he marched towards town once more. Willing his heart to calm while wiping his clammy palms on his trousers.

"I definitely have a heart issue."

Hachiko stood on a stool doing dishes, singing softly to herself as she scrubbed a glass. Sakumo stood beside her drying as she washed, singing along with her. It was a normal day to them, doing chores together while Kakashi ran to town to pick up milk and eggs.

Sakumo enjoyed these moments with the little girl. He had been so used to Kakashi's quiet demeanor than when he finally had Hachiko alone he had been completely shell-shocked by her following him around asking an endless amount of questions. Mostly innocent ones but some were a little morbid while boarderline inappropriate. He silently thanked Kami for their now calm bonding time. Mostly spending the day cleaning and singing tunes with eachother. Sakumo found comfort in the tranquillity of it all. Hachiko had a way of bringing about a peacefulness in others that confused him but he didnt question it. Sakumo smiled softly as he listened to her soft bell like voice sing out quietly.

But as he went to join in a pair of voices made them both close their mouths. Inadvertently eavesdropping.

"Kakashi. Admit you have a thing for Hachiko. Its totally obvious."

A snarl made Hachiko's eyes widened and her tiny hands clutch the front hem of her shirt. Her head ducking until her chin met her chest.

"I dont have a _thing_ for that kid! She just wont leave me alone! Like i would ever stoop down to that scrawny girls level."

Sakumo's eyes watched Hachiko, her body shaking as she tried to fight back tears.

"Hachi-"

He reached out for her but she turned and ran for the garden, soft sniffles could be heard over the patter of her bare feet hitting the floor. She ducked farther into the garden out of sight but Sakumo saw her eyes welling with tears as her eyebrows furrowed. Her lips trembling as she swallowed down sobs.

Kakashi stood glaring at Genma, rage building. The stubborn brown haired boy had followed him through town and to his house refusing to drop the subject of Hachiko. Already fed up with his own 'heart condition' because of her, he lost his patience completely and just ended up shouting out something hurtful to make the boy leave. It seemed to have worked because after a moment of calculated staring Genma shrugged and left. But Kakashi noticed the smug smile he wore as he turned, making the silver haired Hatake grit his teeth.

When he entered the house he called out a 'Im home' while removing his shoes. No answer came. Kakashi stepped into the house and moved into the kitchen to set the brown paper bag on the counter. He paused when he found his father leaning his back on the sink with his arms crossed.

"We should talk."

Kakashi nodded mutely, his face confused.

Hachiko sat in a bush that had grown to make the middle hollow. She leaned back on one of the branches while staring at the canopy of leaves above her head. Hachiko had already cried over it and now sat blankly observing the way the light of the sun almost danced across the greenery of leaves. She heard them calling for her but couldnt find the strength or will to move from her comforting spot. She needed to be alone right now anyway. Hearing Kakashi's words had hurt, agonizingly so. Had she been to clingy? Why hadnt he told her to leav-

 _"Dont follow me!"_

 _"I dont care what you do, just stay away from me!"_

 _"She just wont leave me alone!"_

Hachiko sat up with a gasp, her hands clutching her biceps tightly from where she hugged herself. Her nails biting into her skin harshly. He had told her. Many times. Yet she hadnt. She didnt mean to. She was afraid that shed lose him if she left him alone. Lose him like-

 _'See ya soon, Snowflake!'_

Hachiko drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as her forehead rested on her knees. She released a shakey breath while trying to stiffle her dry sobs, she had no more tears to cry and it hurt her eyes when that happened. Hachiko slipped into her own mind as she sat huddled in that bush amongst the green garden. Her eyes becoming unfocused and glossed as an aching dull pain became sharper and sharper in her chest.

"..It hurts...It hurts...It hurts..."

Kakashi frowned as he searched for Hachiko by the koi pond, Sakumo calling for her from the outside hallway. The little Hatake nearly crumpled to his feet from the sickening weight in his chest.

She had heard him, every word. But he hadnt meant it, not a word of it. He wished he could take it all back. More than anything he wanted to take it back.

 _'I never meant it. I dont hate having her around. I think i even-'_

A soft mumbling voice was heard as he neared the large bush that refused to die even after his mother had tried to kill it several times. Kakashi paused to crouch down and inspect the small footprints in the dirt leading into the bush. He leaned closer, listening intently.

"It hurts..It hurts..It hurts..."

Kakashi pushed aside the leaves to peek in and stumbled back on his rear with a scream for his father. His eyes wide and frightened.

Sakumo appeared in front of Kakashi, his shoulders tense. Kakashi watched mortified.

Sakumo pushed aside the branches to look inside the bush, his eyes widening with a concerned expression. There in the bush sat Hachiko with a far away look in her eyes, her nails dug so tightly into her skin enough to draw blood. It slowly tickled down her arms. Her normal crimson orbs were flat black and slitted much like a true Inuzuka's.

"Hachiko?...Hachi?"

The little girl raised her head, unfocused eyes finding him somehow. Her face scrunched into confusion before a recognition. Sakumo sighed in relief, she had saw him. The little girl smiled sadly, her small hand coming up to tap a finger on the spot where her heart was.

"Daddy, it hurts...It hurt so much."

Sakumo felt cold as the realization hit him like a high tide wave. She didnt know it was him. She was seeing ghosts from her past. He reached for her, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Its ok, honey. Come here. Ill try to fix it."

Hachiko stared at him for a moment before a slow reaction occured. Her eye brows knit together and her lips formed a tight frown.

"...Youre not my daddy..."

A chirping from behind him made Sakumo glance over his shoulder. There stood Kai and Kibo, all normal humor drained from their eyes.

"Let us haddle this."

"Yes, step aside."

Sakumo stepped back, allowing the cats to enter the bush. He wanted to peek in but decided against it. He stood and picked Kakashi up from the ground and walked into the house.

"What are you doing father!? Hachiko needs-"

"Kai-sama and Kibo-sama have known her longer than we have. I trust them to fix this."

"But she was bleeding and her...eyes...were different."

Sakumo sat his son down on the kitchen counter. He was tired and worried but needed Kakashi to understand. Hachiko wasnt physically hurt, other than her scratches, no she was mentally scarred. Hachiko had the same look in her eyes that he had seen on the faces of grown shinobi after witnessing something nightmarish. That little girl hiding in a bush had seen things she shouldnt have at her age, the thought made Sakumo's chest tighten. He glanced back towards the garden, eyes narrowed. What had she seen?

Kai squeezed himself into her lap, forcing her strained legs to relax. His purr was so loud she felt the vibrations in her chest. Kibo leaped onto her knees and met her glossed eyes with a calm levelness that matched his extreme age.

"Hachiko, its alright now."

The little girl stared blankly at the cat before her, never even blinked. Kai glanced at Kibo, waiting for his next move. Kibo reached out his paw, pressing the pad onto her forehead while closing his eyes. Kai watched silently, at times like this the only one she'd let in was Kibo. Kai wanted to feel jealous but in this moment he couldnt bring the feeling up.

"Hachiko, you can come out now."

Kibo's voice was strong and calm, making the small girl almost cling to it for support from the hellish images flashing in her mind.

"It hurts.."

"I know it does, Snowflake, i know. But its time to come out now. They cant hurt you anymore, remember?"

"Hurts.."

Kibo flicked his tail, signalling for Kai to close her eyes. The black tom reached up to carefully close them.

"Hachiko, its time to stop hiding now. Youre scaring Sakumo."

That seemed to get a reaction from the little dead eyed girl. She flinched before her eyes fluttered open revealing two crimson orbs once more.

"What happened? Kibo? Kai?"

The felines exchanged a glance before Kai took on his role once more.

"Nothing Dear Kitten, you simply fell asleep out here. Poor thing you must be exhausted."

"Yes, shall we call for Sakumo to carry you inside?"

Hachiko blinked a few times before she fully sat up.

"No, im ok."

Kibo and Kai had made a pact back when these episodes first appeared:

Never tell her.

Kibo had been afraid that if she knew about them then shed melt back into that comatose state. It was getting harder and harder to pull her out now a days. He had been lucky to find out that Sakumo was a trigger to get her mind back in place.

Hachiko looked down at her arms, eyes focused on the blood that had dried there.

"What happened?"

Kai quickly supplied a plausible explanation in that she had scratched herself on the branchs while getting in the bush. She seemed to buy it, more so because she was in a weaker state of mind at the moment. Kibo signalled for Kai to get Sakumo and explain the situation. Kai nodded and left without a word. Hachiko didnt seem to notice, her eyes slowly fluttering closed.

"Kibo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Snowflake."

Hachiko smiled softly before she slupped into the branchs and fell into a deep sleep. Kibo slipped onto her stomach and watched her face with an unreadable gaze.

"And thats why ill protect you, just as i promised i would."


	9. Coward

Kakashi stood looking into the koi pond with a pained expression. His mind focused on Kai's words from earlier.

 _'Hachiko has these episodes sometimes when shes too emotional. Of course since she moved in with you two they had all but vanished. Im assuming it was from the affection she was shown that they subsided.'_

Kakashi grit his teeth in frustration, balling his fists until his knuckles turned paper white. His stupid unthoughtful actions had caused this unnecessary incedent to happen. Guilt nawwed at his heart making his already pained breathing hitch. He couldnt get Kai's accusing glare from his mind. Or the way Sakumo had carried in Hachiko, who looked so peaceful in sleep, but the flakey blood trails down her arms showed him how ignorantly he acted.

He wanted to apologize but that wasnt going to happen. Kibo had made sure of that.

 _'Hachiko is unaware of these episodes and we're going to continue to keep it that way. It would be too much for her to handle. Shes too fragile for us to expose her inner demons. There is a reason theyre locked away. And if you value your lives i sujest you keep your traps shut about it.'_

Kakashi glared at his reflection, making a promise to never hurt Hachiko again. And he intended to keep that promise at all costs.

Sakumo watched his son in the garden from where he sat beside Hachiko's unconscious form on the futon. He could see the struggle his son was going through, his eyes missed nothing when it came to Kakashi. Or he liked to think he didnt. He quickly turned his attention to the little girl in front of him, eyes studying her closely. His Hatake curiosity was eating at his insides. He had been given all the information on her that day at the Hokage office, but the information was never comfirmed completely because of Hachiko's lack of answering any questions on the death of her parents. Apparently she has witnessed her mothers untimely death, a suicide. Then her father never returned home from a mission and was declared MIA only to be found months later in the house dead with little Hachiko by his side. After that Hachiko was taken to an orphanage where she was later never reported missing for 3 years. The Hokage had simply assumed she was well taken care of there. But when Sakumo had stumbled upon her and brought her to the Office, the Lord Hokage had realised he had been naive. After the Hatake Clan had taken her in The Third launched an investigation on the Orphanage.

Sakumo brushed the bangs from her eyes gently. This poor girl had been through so much. His mind drifted back to The Third explaining her parent's deaths.

 _'Her mother had commented suicide by hanging, Hachiko was found sitting under her mother's feet playing. Apparently the woman had been dead for sometime because the neighbors complained about the smell and i sent someone to look into it. Hachiko was put into foster care but ran back to that house any chance she got. The last time she ran away and they found her...She was sitting beside her dead father trying to wake him up...'_

Sakumo clenched his fists as he stared down at the little girl. He hadnt been a good role model or friend to her. She probably witnessed her mother's hanging only to see him trying the same thing.

"Im so sorry, Hachi."

Kai watched over Hachiko that night, not allowing Kakashi to climb into the futon with her by promising violence with bared fangs and glinting of sharp claws. Sakumo responded as any father would. He snapped at Kai, making the feline retort harshly. It was Kibo who ended the arguement by sweeping his tail across Kai's muzzle while bowing his head to Sakumo. Once both quieted down Kibo turned to Kakashi. The boy looked completely defeated. The speckled feline walked to the boy, using his muzzle to give Kakashi a nudge towards the futon.

"She needs you as much as you need her."

Kakashi hesitated long enough for everyone to notice but he crawled into the futon without a word.

That night was deathly quiet though no one but Hachiko slept. Everyone was more or less snuggled into her futon. Kakashi had tucked her under his chin, holding her with shaking hands while Sakumo held his son in a similar way. The cats curled up around their heads in tight little balls. The tension was stifling. All four males on edge.

Weeks passed without an episode from Hachiko. Kakashi had become doting and glued to her side. He refused to allow her out of his sight when they were out and about and kept an ear out for her while in the house. Hachiko didnt understand what came over Kakashi but completely ate it up. His watch dog mentality was comforting.

Sakumo watched over them like an attentive father would. His smile while soft was becoming brighter each day. He began taking missions again, solo of course. Mostly because shinobi still refused to work with him.

Kai and Kibo remained ever the same, snarky and kindness that was too sweet to be real. The Hatake boys were no longer fooled by the 'masks' the cats wore, having seen their true colors quite clearly after Hachiko's episode.

Everything was more or less back to normal. Until one morning Sakumo got a call from the Academy.

"Hello? Hatake-san?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, hello, im calling because of an incedent involving Hachiko."

Sakumo felt his gut tighten.

"What happened?"

"It seems she got into an arguement with a teacher. Im going to need to you to come pick her up."

"Ill be right there."

Sakumo hung up the phone and turned to leave but nearly tripped over Kakashi.

"Whats wrong?"

"Get your sandals on, we have to go get Hachiko from school."

Kakashi went to ask why but seemed to understand from the worry-lines on his fathers face. After slipping on their shoes they took to the rooftops, trying to get there quickly.

When they arrived a group of kids crowded in the yard screaming for violence and cheering. Teacher standing by looking exasperated, content with allowing the children to fight it out. Sakumo instantly turned his feet to their direction, Kakashi charged ahead. The bystanders scattered as Sakumo approached. His eyes locked on a little white haired girl swinging on Genma with a powerful kick to the head. The boy staggered back and Hachiko went to leap for him until Kakashi grabbed her waist. His face pressed into her back as she scratched his arms, hissing defiance. Sakumo quickly stepped in and plucked Hachiko up by her shirt collar, giving her a shake.

"Hachiko!"

The little girl seemed to snap out of her rampage, her eyes focusing on his face with confusion.

"Sakumo?"

"What in the hell are you doing?"

She cringed, her eyes dropped to her hands. When she didnt speak Sakumo sighed and placed her on her feet.

"Whats going on? Why are you fighting?"

Kakashi meanwhile was confronting Genma, his eyes cold and hard. Genma glared right back but made no move to leave like he had before.

"He...He was talking mean about Kakashi..."

Sakumo's eyes softened slightly, his hand came to rest on the top of her head.

"Thats no reason to fight."

Hachiko looked up at him with those big doe eyes. Her cheek bruised and slightly swollen. He tsked at it but remained calm. Hachiko had started the fight and poor Genma had tried to defend himself. No reason for Sakumo to get angry.

Kakashi wasnt as understanding as his father. He had seen the bruise and was out for blood. He took satisfaction in Genma's bloody nose and lip.

 _'Not such a pretty boy now, huh?'_

"Touch her again and ill-"

"Yeah yeah." He waved his hand dismissively with a frown. "Violence and more violence."

Kakashi let out a growl, taking a threatening step towards the other boy only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Sakumo murmured for Kakashi to control himself. He pushed Hachiko in front of him and with his hand on her head made her bow to Genma.

"I apologize for my wards actions, and my sons as well."

Genma blinked in shock but quickly looked away with a casual shrug.

"Its fine."

"But if you ever hit her again ill be sure to remedy the situation."

Genma turned his frightened eyes up at Sakumo's obviously fake smile. With a jerky nod the brown haired boy left. Sakumo sighed before glancing back towards the chunin teachers, their eyes on everything but him.

"Stay here, ill be back."

Sakumo walked over with a blank expression but his eyes were lit with a raging fire. Not only had they allowed the fight but they also didnt seem to care that two of their students had gotten injuried. Granted they weren't badly wounded but Sakumo was still upset by their lack of caring.

"Care to explain why you allowed two children to fight it out rather than step in and be the adults you are?"

He had tried to keep his tone neutral but it was scathing. The two teachers sent him resentful glares.

"I dont see where you come into play with this _Hatake_ , you are not their fathers nor legal guardian to either children."

The tanner one then stepped forward with his chest puffed out, eyes dancing with mockery.

"And some failure has-been shouldnt even be raising children. You might corrupt them with your tainted hands. One is already forced into your shame by blood, you shouldnt drag down another by association..Though it would seem Hachiko is following her own shameful path. And that boy of yours-"

Sakumo's blood scorched his viens as his temper rose. He stepped forward, voice low yet the tone held a deadly threat. His eyes narrowed into a glare that could peel fresh paint.

"Speak of my children like that again. I. Dare. You. Boy."

Neither men moved, thier eyes wide in terror. They seemed to be forgetting just what this man could do and how deadly he was. Sakumo forced a smile on his face, scaring them further. His lips were pulled back too far to be a true smile, it showed just how sharp his k9s were. They stared at his toothy smiling scowl and almost cringed when his teeth parted.

"And anytime to wanna test this 'has-been' you give me a call. You have my number on file."

Kakashi watched his father for a moment, satisfied when the two teachers looked ready to piss their pants. He turned to Hachiko, eyes finding her swollen cheek.

"When we get home ill get some ice for that."

Hachiko ignored him, her eyes on her hands. Flexing her fingers slowly. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, scaring Kakashi into action.

 _'What if she has an episode.'_

He reached out to grab her shoulder, turning her to face him. Her eyes slowly found his face. They were wide with narrowed pupils.

"I dont want.."

"What is it Hachi?"

Her gaze flicked back down to her fingers. Kakashi glanced down at them for a moment before crouching down to get a better look at her face.

"I dont wanna hurt anyone...I dont like it...I dont wanna be a ninja..."

Kakashi froze but a voice behind him quickly took over before he could.

"Thats fine Hachiko. I understand. Some arent built to be Shinobi."

Sakumo stepped forward and cupped her under the arms to lift her up into riding on his hip. He smiled brightly at her, making her inner turmoil float away.

"I dont wanna hurt or kill anyone. I want to save people."

Sakumo nodded while he began walking towards the street. He opened his mouth but a voice behind them made him turn. Both sets of eyes locked on Kakashi. He stood glaring at Hachiko, body ridged and quaking.

"How can you give up being a shinobi!? Were here to protect the village! You kill those agaisnt us to save those with us! Only cowards run away! You have Clan blood! Youre a shinobi!"

Hachiko flinched slightly but the word coward struck a cord deep within her. She hated the word because the only cowards were the ones who gave up before it was time.

Her mother was a coward.

Hachiko was placed on her feet when she began shaking. Her eyes turned slitted and black as her voice grew stronger with a dark tint. Snapping her eyes on him as a snarl twisted on her little face. Her body straightened and her feet set a foot apart, she stood with an unknown confidence, the Hatakes stared on with wide eyes.

This was the Hachiko they ragely saw, the one that had been duely named:

Dark Hachi.

"You know nothing of cowardice. Stuck in the shadow of a great name. I asked you before why you wore the mask but now i think i know why."

Hachiko took a step forward with a snarl.

"Youre the coward! Too scared to truely face the world because of the sheltered life youve lived. Have you ever seen death? Witnessed someones eyes glaze over as their last breath leaves their body? No. You claim to be a shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, yet youve never seen what death does to others. Never felt the guilt and pain of watching those you love _die_."

Hachiko paused to flash him a smug half smile. Her voice dripping with dark amusement.

"Tell me Kakashi, have you lived your life with that stick up your ass this whole time or was it just recently discovered?"

Sakumo watched, his world tilting. Had Hachiko just cussed? And at Kakashi no less. The girl practically worshipped him but now she was acting as if she hated him. He blinked in shock, she almost looked like a different person from were he stood.

Kakashi couldnt speak, words refused to leave his mouth as his mind all but melted. _Hachiko_ had gotten angry at _him._

The village citizens who had stopped to watch, the teachers who paused to listen and the two Hatake who stood rooted to the ground all watched in horror.

Hachiko, the sweet, demur little girl, launched herself at Kakashi with long fangs exposed and claw-like nails angled for his throat.

"Hachiko!"


	10. Awaken

It had happened so quickly for Sakumo that he had been unable to move as Hachiko sprang forward with the agileness of a cat for Kakashi. He hadnt even processed a single thought when a man appeared and slammed his fist into the top of his wards head with enough force to make the little girl crumble up like a lawn chair.

Maybe he was getting rusty for this stranger to get passed his normally quick reflexes and sharp nose. But when Sakumo had tried to pick up on this lanky man before him he noticed he had no scent.

That was when Sakumo knew him, by reputation alone. This was Hauru Inuzuka. He had a tact for silent assassinations and being that he was practically untraceable made him perfect for it. He was highly recommend and requested for solo S-rank missions, that and his teamwork skills were nonexistent. The man who was now staring down at the little white haired girl was a master at murder. The thought alone made his brain kick start to protect Hachiko, seeing him as a threat immediately.

Sakumo stepped forward to body block Hachiko where she sat on her butt holding her head with big tear filled eyes. Crimson eyes. Sakumo inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Chill out Papa wolf, ya look ready to take a bite outta me."

Sakumo gave Hauru a glare, finally noticing his amused lopsided grin.

Hauru wasnt what the stories said he was. He wasnt 7 feet tall, he was 6 foot if Sakumo had to guess. And there wasnt long fangs or scars covering his face. No, this man looked normal. His dark brown shaggy hair stood in several directions but was half tamed by the leaf village Hitai-ate on his forehead. His bangs were mushed into his black slitted eyes that were scanning him with an intelligent humor. One lone small red triangle sat below his bottom lip, one of the three corners pointed to his chin. His clothes were mostly black, other than the dark green Jonin vest.

Hauru glanced down at Hachiko before crouching down to her eye level peeking around the legs of the older man in front of her. Sakumo noted the way his eyes softened slightly only to glaze into an amused eye smile.

"Hey there, kid, ya good?"

Hachiko stared at him for a moment, her gaze flicking up to Sakumo for support. He simply kept his glare on the lanky man.

"...im f-"

"Good!" Hauru stood with a grin before turning to reguard Sakumo with obvious humor radiating from his body language.

"Down Papa Wolf, no need ta get ya panties in a twist."

The older Hatake's face scrunched with displeasure and went to fire back a retort but Hauru interupted before he could get out a word.

"This kids been put under my watch now. Take care on ya way home."

"Wait what?"

Sakumo reached down to try and snag her from the dirt but a snarky voice made him freeze.

"Ya heard me. Hachi is an Inuzuka, not a Hatake."

"Inuzuka's never claimed her before, why now?" The suspicion in the silverhaired mans voice was ignored, much to Sakumo's chargin.

Hachiko leaped to her feet and went to grab Sakumo's trousers but Hauru's hand snapped out and grabbed her shirt collar to pull her back into his legs. The little girl let out a pitiful squeal, arms reaching for Sakumo. Her eyes were wide with terror as her fingers wiggled helplessly at him.

Sakumo went to step for her but a hand shot out to stop his approach. His eyes followed the arm to the owner, the lanky man's lopsided grin begging to be kicked clean off.

"Get your hands off her."

"Yeh, yeh. Talk to the Third not me. But i am her guardian now and i have the papers to prove it. Ya didnt honestly think ya'd have her forever, did ya?"

The Inuzuka pulled a folded paper out of his pants pocket and held it out for Sakumo to see. It was a legal document, signed by the Hokage himself. Sakumo felt his knees grow weak as he stared at the paper that single handedly trashed his mind. Slowly his slate colored orbs drifted down to the little girl who was watching him with scared eyes, begging him silently for help. He looked away, closing his eyes to it all. Afraid. Scared. He didnt want to see her look like that. Not while she was waiting for him to save her.

Hauru reached down to grab Hachiko's wrist, the girl struggled against his grasp as Hauru turned to walk away. In her desperation Hachiko dug her heels into the dirt while leaning her body weight back. She reached for Sakumo with tear filled eyes, her face twisted into a pained expression.

"Sakumo! Dont let him take me! Please! Help me! Ill be good! I promise!"

Hauru began walking, pulling her along as her screams and pleas got choked up by tears and boarder line hysteria.

"I dont wanna go! Sakumo!"

Sakumo felt his heart shatter, his chest tightened as the air in his lungs left him. He faught back tears as the sounds of Hachiko's screams for him grew farther away. His hands trembled as he shoved them in his pockets, unsure what else to do with them. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it only made his nose and eyes burn from unshed tears. A pained gasp felt his lips as he faught to control himself. When he opened his eyes he nearly lost all self control. There in front of him watching Hachiko be dragged away was Kakashi.

Kakashi had heard the whole thing, his brain unable to process the information over the sickening feeling in his gut. Not only had he said such awful things to Hachiko but now it was the last thing they had said to each other before she was taken away.

His arms folded around his middle as his breathing became labored. Why had he said all that? Why didnt he try to help her from that man? He just stood there like a startled rabbit. Kakashi felt heat gather in his eyes, tasted the salty liquid of tears drifting down into his mask onto his lips. His knees began to shake as he turned to his father with a tight faced frown and raised eyebrows.

"..T-tou-san..."

Sakumo quickly crouched down, pulling his striken son into a tight embrace. His hand craddling the back of Kakashi's head while to other wrapped around the small boys back.

"Its ok, Strawboy. Shhh...Its ok."

A muffled sob and his son's body quaking from rasping tears was all that answered him.

"Its ok. It will be fine, ill fix it."

 _Three weeks later_

Hachiko walked along the street, her hand in Hauru's as the man glanced around the market place shops with a bored expression.

Her eyes were heavy with dark rings under them. She had been given a uniform to wear unstead of Kakashi's old clothes. A simple long sleeved tight fitting black shirt with a pair of black pants that were tapped from her calfs to her ankles with white athletic tape. Black ninja sandles that buckled on the sides. And a crimson bandana that was drapped over one hip.

Hachiko had kept on the fingerless gloves Sakumo had given her, refusing to let them go. Needless to say she missed the Hatake boys so much. It kept her awake at night when she was allowed to sleep. Hauru trained her day and night, seeming to forget that she was just a child. He wasnt hateful or spiteful but he wasnt Sakumo or Kakashi.

She missed waking up snuggled to Kakashi, the smell of Sakumo making breakfast. Missed the afternoon cleaning she shared with Sakumo, even missed his horrible singing. Hachiko felt as if a piece of her was broken off.

"Oi, Hach, wake up kiddo. Ya get to pick out a pup today. Its a Inuzuka tradition."

Hachiko glanced up at her new care-taker with obvious disgust.

"I dont want a puppy. I like cats."

Hauru paused in his walk to look down at her, his face unreadable. Hachiko stiffened, unsure what the man would do. She didnt trust him yet, not in the slightest.

Hauru was silent for a few seconds before he turned his eyes to the sky with a thoughtful look. Her head tilted as she watched him. Hachiko was beginning to read him alot easier now, not that he left anything to the imagination. He had a way of telling everyone what it was he felt or thought with body language alone.

"Hmm, I guess a cat could work. I dont like 'em but everybodys got their own taste, i guess."

"I want Kai and Kibo."

Hauru blinked in shock for a moment before a soft smile spread across his face, he crouched down while ruffling her hair fondly.

"Alright kiddo, you can have the mangy old tom cats. Whatever ya want."

The little girl watched Hauru, her eyes shinning. It was times like this that Hachiko didnt understand this strange man. He seemed to care for her but always kept his guard up around her, putting up a front, but sometimes it was almost like that vail would drop and she would see a softer, kinder side to him. Hachiko was sure of it. Hauru Inuzuka was a strange man.

She couldnt help her eyes from looking at his lopsided smile, a tug at her brain told her she had seen that smile before. In fact the more she looked at him the more she thought he looked familar.

Just who was he?

Kakashi had been walking to the market when he saw her, his eyes widened at the state of the little girl. She looked so different.

Hachiko was leaner and more toned than she was three weeks pryer. Her hair had gotten longer, now touching her shoulders. The bangs that had once cover half of her face had been whacked off until they rested on her eyebrows. But the most shocking change was the way she carried herself. No longer was she hunched with her head ducked as she walked through the crowds. Now she had her head raised with her shoulders squared, an air of confidence around her that made citizens pause to appraise her with awe. She looked like a tiny shinobi, a force to be reckoned with.

A glint of metal on her upper arm caught his attention as it blinded him slightly from the sun reflecting off of it.

Hachiko was a genin now, the Hitai-ate on her person proving it. Kakashi felt his jaw drop in shock. She had passed the exam and now was that the same level as him at the same age. How much training did she do to get there? When did she get so strong? Why hadnt he noticed it before?

Kakashi felt a new ugly emotion creeping up his spine. The bitter feeling of jealousy. Hachiko, the girl who hadnt wanted to be a Shinobi, was now on his level in a matter of a few weeks. He turned to stalk into a grocery store without a second glance in her direction.

 _'...Hachiko...'_

The coming months flew by quickly, much to Hauru's pleasure. He had never been a patient person by nature. He long missed the days of coming home from missions and relaxing but those were gone now. And if he were honest he actually enjoyed having Hachiko around his two bedroom apartment. He had never realised how lonely it was before now and how Hachiko seemed to chase away those feelings in him so easily.

In the beginning his reasoning for taking guardianship of her had been selfish. Still were actually, but now he saw her fully and saw the potential for a great Kunoichi in her. Little Hachiko was family by blood, his niece, and he had been curious to see who she was. By his own foolhardyness he had asked the Hokage and ended up saddled with her. He hadnt been pleased but now as he watched her getting stronger and growing her self esteem he was proud to have been given the chance to raise her.

Hauru wasnt thrilled by her way of picking up on peoples personalities, his if he were being correct, and found that people were right when they told him he was annoying. Hachiko had luckily enough not taken up all hisspeech habits but had chosen him as her role model in a way. Though he wasnt sure she even knew that she was doing it. Hachiko was lonely by nature, much like himself, so it was easy for both of them to cling to the other in times of need. They didnt cry or lose their cool they simply would find the other and sit there quietly for moral support. Hauru hadnt liked it at first, not in the slightest. But Hachiko had never spoken of it or taunted him because of it.

All in all they grew to enjoy the other. Accept them as parts of their lives. Hauru knew how much she missed the Hatakes, it was obvious in the way she would scan the market place for them in the beginning. Or the times when theyd be walking home and Hachiko's feet would be drawn back to that house. The way her face would light up when she heard their names. How her eyes brightened when she thought she saw them in town.

Hauru didnt like it but had allowed her to continue on with this codependent way of being until one day she stopped searching for them in crowds. Stopped trying to walk back to their house. Her face didnt brighten at their names anylonger.

The Hatakes after that day never came to see her or keep in contact. It had broken her heart but Hachiko didnt wallow in it like Hauru thought she would. The little girl just grit her teeth and pretended it didnt hurt until the ache finally stopped.

Hachiko was growing up, maybe too quickly, but she was growing.

Hauru wanted to test her new found strength towards the Hatakes, it was childish but he was jealous of the loyalty she had shown them so far. So he set up a trap of some sorts.

He'd send Hachiko on an errand at the same time Kakashi and Sakumo went into town for their evening walks. Hauru was hoping for a good outcome, maybe Hachiko be hateful, a geneiune reaction that would be normal for the circumstances.

Hachiko walked along the road outside of town, she didnt know why Hauru had sent her this way but trusted his judgement _-not really-_ enough to follow through with it.

It was only when she heard familiar voices on the breeze that she really began to question Hauru's motives. Scowling around to the trees near by, knowing he was there watching. He had to be, he was too curious to not watch his demented plan fall into place.

With a heavy sigh Hachiko straightened her back and walked along towards the two people headed her way. They had noticed her as well, most likely by scent. It hurt seeing them, she felt the sting of betrayal but swallowed it down as she came face to face with Sakumo and Kakashi. Sakumo looked pleasently surprised but Kakashi stared blankly at her as if she was a random stranger.

"Hello Hachiko, how are you?"

Hachiko blinked at him before answering while shoving her hands in her pockets with a small yawn.

"Im fine, thanks. Hows life going for ya, Hatake-san?"

Sakumo's eyes widened slightly at her formal name drop. Kakashi answered then, his arms crossing over his chest while giving her the beginnings of a glare.

"Were perfectly fine."

Hachiko glanced over at Kakashi, her heart seemed to be squeezing its self as she tried to remain neutral on the outside. She could see that whatever bond they all had shared was on the edge now. It broke her heart but now wasnt the time for tears. Hauru had told her that Shinobi dont cry, dont show weakness to others. And with Hauru probably watching she decided to give him a show while getting the satisfaction of making the Hatakes squrim.

"Yeah? Thats just great. Welp, not that this hasnt been just peachy, but i got shit to do. See ya around Hatake-san."

With a halfsmile she went to step around them but Sakumos large hand rested on the top of her head making her freeze mid-step.

"Im sorry, Hachiko."

Hachiko struggled to control her breathing, she wanted nothing more than to cling to his leg like she once had and cry for him to hold her. But she couldnt anymore. She wasnt a little defenceless girl, now she could handle herself. A cold tingle up her spine made her eyes narrow in annoyance. Who was he to assume she needed an apology? And why was he even apologizing in the first place?

A slap rang out, echoing of the tree line around the three people on the street. Sakumo stared in shock, wrist stinging from the back hand that Hachiko delivered. When she lifted her head he expected the black slitted eyes but they were bright crimson and burning with anger.

"Dont touch me."

Hachiko clenched her fists at her sides, trying to gather her self control but failing miserably. She tried taking deep breaths and it was working until a hand shot out and shoved her back a step.

The owner of that hand didnt say a word but the glare she recieved rang loud a clear.

"You ingrate, we took you in and this is how you thank us?"

The white haired girl felt her heart rip. Its not that she wasnt thankful but theyre rejection to help her or even see her after all this time had secretly made so much damage to her already withered trust of people that it had all but broken her insides. It wasnt a pain she was used to and over time had learned to control but seeing them had opened the flood gates wide. Hachiko swore as she stared into the almost unrecognizable eyes of Kakashi to never again allow anyone into her life fully. Because humans are just plan evil and cruel.

Hachiko's bravo faultered, her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her lips turned down in the corners barely noticeable to the untrained eye, it only lasted a moment before she smoothed them over into a controled mask. Her eyes becoming unattached and unfocused as she continued walking as if nothing happened.

Kakashi took a step after her on instinct, his hand flexing to reach toward her. In that moment he felt a crippling agony choke him. This new feeling made his whole being ache, even his toes. It was a pulsating throb that traveled from his chest to his limbs and no matter what he did or how he breathed it still hurt. Almost like a phantom pain.

"Whats wrong with me?"

He hadnt realised hed said that aloud until his fathers voice made him look up, seeing the pain he felt reflected in his fathers face.

"You care, Crow-boy. Having a heart is a big responsibility, you have to nurture it as it decides who you care for."

"But why is it so heavy all the time?"

Sakumo crouched down, smiling sadly at his son as he ruffled his hair softly. His voice was heavy with raw emotions Kakashi couldnt understand.

"Its heavy from all the love you want to give. It gets lighter when you meet people you can share that love with be it friends, family or even a true kindred soul that was made just for you by Kami."

Kakashi stared down at his chest with thoughtful eyes.

"Where you and Okka-san true kindred souls?"

A small heartfelt chuckle escaped Sakumo as his eyes grew misty, the far off look in them as he remembered his wife.

"We were. I miss her everyday."

Sakumo turned his eyes on his son with a deep seeded love. A large warm hand rested on Kakashis shoulder as Sakumo used his other hand to poke gently at Kakashi's heart.

"Sometimes in life things get messy and complicated no matter how wonderful it was before. People dont live forever and we all have set time on this journey of ours. You need to learn when to forgive and forget because if you dont one day youll find yourself all alone in this big world with no one to give all that love to."

Sakumo's voice took on a lighter tone, a wisp of sadness was detected by Kakashi's sharp hearing.

"I would give just about anything to see your mother one more time. I lost her and i cant even remember the last thing i said to her. Do you understand, son?"

Kakashi nodded and Sakumo stood after ruffling his hair. The older Hatake contined on a little ways before turning back to find Kakashi right where he left him. He paused with a small smile as Kakashi tilted his head, his little hand reaching up to place it over his heart.

Kakashi watching Hachiko's form continue walking, her shoulders shaking. When she was finally gone from his sight Kakashi straightened his back and turned to find his father looking towards the sky with a smile.

 _'Talking to Mother.'_

Kakashi too turned his eyes skyward, a small flutter in his stomach as he closed his eyes to imagine his mother sitting in the garden like she always did. She'd wear that straw floppy hat he had given her for Christmas and watch the clouds together as they waited for Father to come home.

 _'Okka-san what should i do? Im kinda lost.'_

Just then a mighty breeze kicked up and Kakashi opened his eyes to laugh at the way his father's ponytail was wrapped around his head.

"I think shes telling us something. Knowing her its something obvious but you know we never were any good with obvious."

Kakashi smiled with nod. But the more he thought on it that more he could understand.

 _'Thanks Mother.'_

 _AN:_

 _Hey sorry for the late posting. Me and my son came down with a chest cold and anyone that has children know that a coughing baby is extremely nerve-racking. I apologize again for the lateness. Hope you enjoyed._

 _-Savage_


	11. Find Yourself

The beautiful chattering of sparrows, limbs full of green leaves russling from a breeze, sun light filtering through pale eyelids. Those are the things that woke Hachiko from where she lay on her back in the dirt. Squinting at the sun while she lifted her head to check her surroundings she noticed she wasnt in the apartment she shared with Hauru.

Hachiko flopped back down with a wince, her head was pounding.

"Heh, sorry 'bout the headache. Happens when ya get a crack to your cranium."

Hachiko shielded her eyes as she focused on the voice above her head. A tall lanky man sat on a tree limb looking down on her with a lopsided grin. His dark brown shaggy hair was swept to the side from the nagging breeze.

Hachiko blinked in confusion, why was she here? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her bed after Hauru had tucked her in.

"What happened?"

"Huh? Oh right! Ya wouldnt wake up this mornin' so i conked you on the head and dragged you here."

Hachiko just blinked up at him, too lost in a sea of confusion to realy be as upset as she shouldve been. Plus her head was hammering.

"Need some help movin' outta the sun?"

When Hauru heard no answer he chuckled and slid backwards off his branch only to land casually on his feet. He walked towards her and that's when Hachiko finally snapped out of her daze. She scrambled back with her left arm sheilding her lower face while her eyes narrowed, more so at the pain in her skull. Her back bumped into a tree trunk and the man stopped his lackadaisical approach, slitted pupils dancing with amusement.

"Stay away from me! I mean it! Ill-"

"Ya'll do what? Call ya Wolves on me?"

Hachiko frowned at him, an eyebrow quirked up at the word 'Wolves'. He sighed heavily, like she should know what he was talking about.

"Ya know, those Hatakes ya have wrapt 'round ya finger."

The white haired girl opened her mouth but was interupted by the shaggy haired man scoffing loudly and standing up with his shoulders set. His eyes trailed to the trees a few hundred yards away, eyes ablaze with playful mischief.

"Or those mangy old farts that follow ya round. Ya'd think they'd have a life by now."

Hachiko glared at the mouthy man but paused to scent the air by parting her lips slightly and drawing in the breeze to taste on her tounge and the roof of her mouth. From scent alone she noticed they werent too far from the village and could taste two very well known scents close by.

Two blurs shot across the trees to her feet where she sat. She blinked then smiled widely, her two friends had came to save her.

"Kai! Kibo!"

The cats flicked their tails in a greeting before turning to the man who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Are you ready to proceed, Hauru?"

Hauru nodded with a wide yawn. His eyes flicked down to Hachiko making her give him a hard look. The man simply laughed as he turned to Kai with the same lazy lopsided grin.

"Sure thing. But shouldnt ya explain to the kid first?"

He jabbed his thumb in her direction, the cats exchanged a glance before Kibo stepped forward. His eyes unreadable as he stood between her outstretched legs.

"Youre leaving the village to train with the three of us." Hachiko went to interupt but he held his tail up for silence, making her quickly close her mouth.

"There are things you need to learn to control and you must learn to defend yourself. I know you dont like hurting others but in this world its kill or be killed. I made a promise to your mother to protect you but i wont always be here to save you. Its time to grow up and become a true genin."

Hachiko stood to her feet, hands balled at her sides. Her mind was reeling from the lecture but one thing took over completely, a reflex reaction really. It felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What about Sakumo and Kakashi?"

Kai turned his glare on Hauru as the man stiffled a chuckle. Kibo ignored the others and gave Hachiko a stern glare.

"What did i say, Hachiko? It is time to grow up. Kakashi is training to be a ninja just as you will be. Your infatuation with him will hinder both of you. Do you honestly believe Kakashi will feel the same way a year from now? Or even two?"

Hachiko clenched her jaw as she faught down tears. Kibo had never spoken to her like this before, he had always been gentle and understanding. Hachiko knew then that she had been a spoiled brat towards the only family she truely had.

"You are going to learn from Kai, Hauru and i. We will teach you everything we know to make you the best Kunoichi you can be. You have the blood of two noble Clans running through your veins. Act like it. Stop this childish nonsense."

Hachiko bit the inside of her cheek, her crimson eyes heated into pools of lava. She didnt think caring for them was 'childish nonsense'. An anger she had never felt before began building in her chest. Why was Kibo being so harsh now? He had never expressed his displeasure towards the Hatakes before, so why now? Then it hit her, like a cold breeze off a mountain top and completely froze her anger, why did it matter so much about Kakashi and Sakumo? They had abandoned her like everyone else. The only ones that had stuck around was the two felines who she shoved to the side at the first touch of kindness from humans. Humans who in the end probably never cared anyway.

"When do we leave?"

Kibo softened for a moment, he could see this was hard on her. She loved the Hatakes and didnt want to leave them. Her sense of loyalty for them was strong enough to question him, something shed never done before.

Hauru stepped forward with his usual lopsided grin.

"Were-a leavin' right now."

Hachiko felt her world crumble. She didnt even get to say goodbye. To apologize for whatever she had done to make kakashi hate her so much. To tell Sakumo that she truly loved him and that she didnt mean to push him away. She stared at the ground with furrowed brows trying to collect herself.

Kai went to step closer to her but Kibo held him back with a tail to the toms chest, eyes fixated on the little shaking girl.

"Hachiko. You will be able to achieve higher ranks based on missions sent our way while on this training journey. Do you understand why this had to be done?"

Hachiko turned her eyes on him, they were still confused but held a determination.

"Hai, Kibo-sensei. I need to control myself better and learn to protect those important to me and the village."

Kai smiled tenderly at her. He had come along more so to make sure Kibo and Hauru didnt run her into the ground or get her killed. As much as he played at the role of leader between Kibo and him, he knew who was the 'Alpha', for lack of a better word, was but he wasnt afraid to step up to defend his Dearest Kitten from Kibo or that blattering fool Hauru.

The way she looked right now reminded Hauru of someone he had loved dearly and lost. He wanted to make her stronger and more confident of course but he also wanted to know this little spit fire of a girl. Purely selfish reasons of wanting to be closer to her than just the man who ripped her away from the Hatakes.

Hachiko heard them speaking to each other, figuring a plan of action before they left for the land of Lightening. Her eyes strayed back towards the village, her home. But her heart wouldnt truely miss Konoha, no, it would miss two silver haired Hatakes.

"..Bye for now..."

 _Over a spane of 11 years Hachiko and her three senseis wandered the Great Elemental Lands. She grew into a beautiful but deadly woman. The art of silent assassination had come naturally to her, which surprised her emincely in the beginning, she had her qualms about killing but over the years she grew cold to it._

 _Her thoughts of Kakashi and Sakumo came less and less through the endless training and missions sent from the Hokage himself. They recieved messages when disasters struck the leaf. The nine tails being unleashed and the death of The fourth Hokage. She had wanted to return but Hauru, who had become an important person in her life, swayed her decision._

 _When it was finally time to return home Hachiko was Jonin level and a ghost in her own right. The village knew of her indevers but like always they seemed oblivious to her patriotic deeds and reguarded her with the same indifference. The only two who truely kept up with her training and missions were the Hatakes. And when the Third told them of her return Sakumo was ecstatic but Kakashi remained as aloof as ever. His only comment had been 'Good for her'._

 _Hachiko wasnt sure what life would be waiting for her when she was finally home. Truthfully she was a nervous wreck. She had just dissapeared for a decade and assumed no one would be happy to see her. Kai and Kibo tried to assure her but it was Hauru's snarky comment that put her at ease._ _Something he had tact for when it came down to it. But it didnt quell the thundering in her chest or the blood rushing in her ears. She was going to be meeting Sakumo at the gates. They corresponded for years through letters back and forth, him trying to mend what had broken between them. But that was letters, what if he didnt like her?_

Hachiko saw the gates ahead, her hand automatically reached up to the shaved side of her head to brush her fingers across the soft short hair there. An action she did when she was nervous. She was worried that maybe she changed too much for her old friend to recognise her.

No longer was she the small tomboyish looking little girl. Now Hachiko had finally grown into herself and filled out with womanly curves or she liked to think she did. Truth be told she was flat as a board no matter how you looked at her. The constant strain she put her body through made her more lean muscle that curvy. Hauru had made more than one joke at her expense. The only thing she truly loved was her hair. One side was shaved and the rest of her wavey white shoulder length hair was pushed to the other side of her head. No more bangs in her cat-like shaped eyes, the stunning crimson color was on full display along with her pixie face.

"Quit fuck'n with ya hair, ya makin' me nervous."

"Shut it, Hauru-sensei, youre only nervous around women." Hachiko paused to shoot the man a wide grin. "Kinda sad really, and you talked such big game only to end up almost hurling on them when you try to say your name."

Hachiko mockingly puffed out her chest and swaggered over to Kai, who shot her a grin.

"Im Hau-Blah-!!"

Hauru grinned as he leaped forward to put Hachiko in a head lock. She jabbed at his ribs playfully while the cats watched unfazed by their companions rough-housing.

All four walked into the village, well the two humans were still struggling to get the other to say mercy. Kibo sighed loudly as he lept up on the Check in desk. He turned his annoyed eyes on the two sitting there. They were watching Hachiko and Hauru with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! Stop that! Come check in!"

Hachiko and Hauru shoved away from the other with matching lopsided grins, Hachiko put two fingers under her eyes then pointed them at the older man. Hauru scoffed loudly but returned with a more vulger gesture. The two walked over while laughing, arms over the others shoulder. They slammed their Leaf village IDs down at the same time.

"Hauru Inuzuka."

"Hachiko Inuzuka."

The men behind the desk stared at Hachiko with wide eyes before the one with bandages on his nose let out a laugh. Hachiko frowned at him.

"Got a problem, punk?"

Hachiko leaned in with a wide grin, her nose an inch from the now silent man. Hauru was leaning his elbow on Hachiko's back with a hard stare at the other man.

"N-no! Its just good to see you Hachiko. You dont seem to remember us though."

Hachiko pulled back, squinting at his face before she smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh sorry about that Kotetsu, Izumo. You guys are all grown up now, huh?"

They exchanged a glance but smiled at Hachiko, ignoring the way Hauru was standing there digging in his ear with his pinky.

"Yeah, youve grown too."

"I hardly recognized you."

Hachiko went to say something but a pair of large hands reached around to fondle her breasts over her flak vest.

"Shes still the same when she was a kid. Flat as a board."

The men stared with wide eyes while their faces changed from their skin tone to bright red. Hachiko's eyes were shadowed for a moment.

"Hauru-sensei..."

"Hmm?"

He smiled at her over her shoulder only to feel an elbow connect to his chin. He flew back a few yards with a grunt, sliding on his feet. Hachiko turned to glare at him while cracking her knuckles.

"You dirty pervert!!"

Kakashi sat in a tree in the training grounds reading an orange book. His exposed eye glanced up now and then to watch the three students he had been assigned to. He hadnt liked the thought of being a sensei but when they passed his test he saw no qualms with teaching them. He didnt really like them personally but they were his team now and he protected his own.

He had been enjoying the day, after he tuned out the childrens constant arguing. It was a nice sunny day.

Noticing where the sun sat in the sky he realised he was late, not a rare thing in the least.

 _'Hmm, only two hours late. I guess i should go now or Tou-san will be upset.'_

He lept down to his feet, book still in hand, and walked over to the kids who were now screaming at eachother. Snapping his book shut he shoved it into his pouch and addressed them with a lazy drawl.

"Mah, you guys can go home now. I have things to do, people to see."

The blonde fireball known as Naurto turned to fire an insult. His grubby finger pointing up at his sensei with a narrow eyed glare.

"Yeah right, Kaka-sensei, you dont have any plans! You just dont wanna teach us anything!"

Kakashi simply blinked before giving shrug, secretly he enjoyed irratating his little genin.

"Who knows, Naruto, maybe he has a date."

He wanted to scoff bitterly at that but his self control wouldnt allow it. He turned to the only girl on his team, Sakura, and watched as she smiled sweetly at him. He could see it was an insult, the little pinkette had adopted a kill 'em with kindness attitude towards him.

"Whatever im going to train alone."

Kakashi sighed dramatically as he watched the chaos insue between the three. Making the hand sign he dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakumo ran around his kitchen, a smile on his face. Today Hachiko was coming back, though they hadnt left on good terms he wanted to remedy the situation. He shoved his feet into his sandles and started walking towards the gates. He was suppose to go with Kakashi but like always his son saw punctuality as a suggestion.

"I hope i dont miss her."

Sakumo kept walking, his heart picking up pace as he neared the gates. There standing with her hands on her hips was a slender woman, the white hair helping him realise it was indeed Hachiko.

"Hachi!"

Sakumo cupped his hands around his mouth then waving to get her attention. The woman turned and Sakumo paused with a watery smile. She was all grown up, and he had missed it.

Hachiko wasnt beauty pageant pretty but she was gorgeous in her own way. Her natural beauty shone like a star in the sky. She was a little more muscle than considered feminine but her face was slender and pale with crimson full lips that quirked up on one side into a lazy half smile. Her eyes were bright and held an air of confidence that she had lacked as a child. The dark lashes around them were long and thick making the color pop.

All in all Hachiko was breath taking to him, a fatherly love filled his chest as he couldnt help but swell with pride.

Hachiko turned her head before a huge smile spread across her face. She broke into a run for him, Sakumo picked up his pace to try and meet her sooner.

Hachiko ran straight into his open waiting arms with a cry of joy. Sakumo tried not to wiwince at how hard she was squeezing him.

"Sakumo! Im so happy to see you!"

"Me too Hachi, I missed you so much."

Hachiko pulled back, her arms still wrapped around his middle. Sakumo took in every secind he could to see her full face. She had a well healed scar that was barely visible on the corner of her mouth and one that cut through her left eyebrow but other than those he saw no other damage. If anything it added to her beauty to him.

Hachiko stared at the man before her, her heart clenching with so much love she couldnt help a giggle. He was older looking but still the same. The creases by his eyes had deepened and became longer and his laugh lines were more prominent. Hachiko's eyes softened, he had laughed more. Good, shed been worried about that. But as her eyes flicked behind the man she felt her body tense. Tge person approaching had changed alot but it was still him, shed know his scent anywhere.

Kakashi.

He had an orange book in one hand while his other was shoved deep into his navy blue standard issue jonin pants, making him slouch forward. His one visible eye was scanning the contents of the page he was reading. Hachiko smirked at how his hair was still wild as ever, longer but still untameable.

When their eyes locked Hachiko held his gaze, even though she wanted to look away, his eye gave nothing away.

Sakumo pulled away from her to turn to his son, a frown on his face.

"Where have you been? I told you to meet me two hours ago."

Kakashi looked up, his eye widened as if he had just noticed they were there.

"Oh? Am i late?"

Hachiko put her hands in her pockets and leaned back slightly to watch them with an amused grin.

Sakumo reprimanded his son before turning back to Hachiko, Kakashi putting his book away to stand beside his father.

Hachiko raised her eyebrows, noting that now their full attention was on her, it made her slightly uneasy. Being away from people for so long meant you had zero people skills.

"Ugh...Wanna get something ta eat?"

Kakashi blinked at her before shrugging, Sakumo smiled brightly.

"Of course. You need to tell us about your time away."

A grunt from behind Hachiko made her glance back. Hauru was a few yards away chewing on a long stem of grass while trying to look uninterested. A smirk quirked the corner of her mouth as she let out a mocking sigh.

"I guess you can come too, Hauru. Just dont do anything stupid or im bootin' you out."

Hauru scoffed playfully as he spit the grass from his mouth to turn to her. His eyes were lit with mischief.

"Who me? Nah, never."

Kakashi watched the way Hachiko let out a growl, her smile still in place, Hauru seemed to tense up and set his feet. Kakashi blinked and they were wrestling the other, trying to get a hold or head-lock in place. It was all very childish.

But when he heard that bell like laugh fall from her lips Kakashi nearly choked on his own spit. His heart had skipped a beat.

 _'What the hell?!'_

The young man waved off his father who had turned to him looking concern, and mildly amused. As he struggled to get the air back into his lungs he noticed Hachiko watching him.

His traitorous heart nearly imploded when she tilted her head at him like she used to do when they were kids.

Kakashi furrowed his brows slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing at his heart. He straightened himself and pulled out his book hoping it would detour any conversation with him while he sorted his mind out.

As a child he hadnt realised what had tortured him, not until he had seen enough love-struck idiots making fools of themselves, but now he knew that he had had a crush on the white haired girl of his childhood. He had been relieved when he first saw her and those annoying feelings didnt return. But much to his dismay it seemed some of them had lingered.

Kakashi couldnt help himself from glancing at Hachiko from over his book and watching her talk animatedly with his father. She had changed alot on the outside but he could still see that little girl under the surface. She was the same timid girl under all that playfulness.

Kakashi prided himself on reading people, it was one of his favorite pass-times. That and pushing buttons until he got an interesting reaction. He wouldve enjoyed testing Hachiko's but he had his own problem with reactions at the moment. But once he sorted it out he would take time out of his 'busy' schedule to annoy her. She had yet to see how _he_ changed and he wanted to see what she would do with that information.

She was something new in his boring everyday routen and he couldnt help a small smile from lifting the corners of his lips under his mask. That was until Sakumo had decided to throw a bomb into the conversation that Kakashi hadnt been paying attention to.

"Remember when you kids promised to get married? So when am i getting grandkids?"

Hachiko paused but burst into a fit of laughter before grinning at Sakumo with a mischievous edge to her eyes.

"Im game when he is."

Kakashi had already went ridged but when he heard her reply his heart had stopped and a tingle built in his lower stomach. His mind wandered over the thought of having her below him, saying his name with a flushed face and lidded eyes.

"Hey, Kakashi, you feeling ok? Your face is red."

The younger man controled himself and glanced over at Hachiko's amused face. It faultered slightly when she saw his lazied expression.

"Hmm? Im sorry what were you saying?"

Kakashi was a master at self control and when his outter appearance seemed unaffected other than the light tink of pink edging over his mask everyone in the group moved on to other conversations. Everyone except Hachiko.

Kakashi may have fooled the others but Hachiko had payed close attention during the exchange.

She trailed back to walk beside him, ignoring the way the older men smirked knowingly.

"So whatcha ya been up to all this time, Kakashi?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a fake politeness that irked her slightly. Even his tone of voice was tinted. Much like in the way you spoke to children with their parents in the room.

"Oh nothing much. What about you?"

Without missing a beat Hachiko answered, deciding to mess with him. Maybe hed loosen up and get that stick out of his ass.

"Oh im glad you asked."

She flashed him a smile as the words slipped through her teeth.

"Ive been planning the wedding. I was thinking we could go with neutral tones for the color scheme. What do you think?"

She didnt pause long enough to let him get a word in but that didnt stop Kakashi from turning his head to reguard her with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh! How do you feel about a fall wedding? I was thinking we could have Kai and Kibo be my Cats-of-honor and im sure you have _some_ friends so you need to pick some for your groomsmen."

"Hmm, i like the idea of neutral colors and the fall part but cats? Maybe we could hire someone to be your bridesmaids. And i _do_ have a few options for groomsmen but my best man will have to be Pakkun, my summon, more because i was his when he married his mate."

They stared at eachother for a moment before Hachiko laughed, Kakashi grinned under his mask at her. The tension from earlier had lifted, much to Hachiko's relief. It wasnt like old times but it put them at ease with the other a little more.

As the group made their way towards a local restaurant the younger two hung back from the rest to banter back and forth. The older men would glance behind them every few minutes to watch them, Sakumo grinning ear to ear while Hauru's smile remained ever playful but it never reached his eyes.

Kibo, who had been between the older and younger, eyed the Inuzuka male closely. Kai chuffed softly to Kibo. The speckled tom flicked his tail. Their conversation went unnoticed but it held a deep meaning. The felines were keeping an eye on Hauru, a careful eye.

 _AN:_ _I would like to point out no one really knows Hauru's and Hachiko's relation-status , not even Hachi. He is her uncle but the rest dont know that. Just felt the need to explain._ _Oh and to the review asking where Hachiko got her name._ _No i didnt name her for the Akita dog named Hachiko. I named her that because i always liked the name and because my Father used to call me Hachi or Hach when i was a kid. I love the name and i think it suits her._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _-Savage_


	12. Who are you?

As the sun set leaving behind a swirl of pinks and oranges in the sky two people made thier way through the all but deserted streets. A companiable silence hung in the air as wisps of cool breeze rolled in from the dying sun.

"So now that we ditched the old guys wanna get a drink?"

Kakashi glanced over with a raised eyebrow, hands deep in his pockets to keep from the cold and old habits. He had been so relaxed around the white haired woman that he had almost taken her hand while they walked like he did when they were children.

"Hm, sure."

Hachiko smirked before sweeping out her hand in front of her.

"Lead the way. Mostly 'cause i anit got a clue where a good bar is."

Kakashi scoffed lightly, an air of playfulness to it that surprised even him, before turning a corner without warning. Hachiko skid to a stop then jogged to catch up with him.

"Nice, very nice."

"Thanks, i try."

Silence again vailed over them, both content with it. Kakashi liked the fact she didnt talk a mile a minute like he was used to from his other friends. Hachiko seemed to remember his quirks, something that should have made him happy but only resulted in him wanting to break that silence.

 _'Am i that predictable?'_

"So.."

Kakashi cursed himself for opening his mouth, his conversational skills were none. He never really had to start a conversation or keep one going considering his friends seemed to talk non stop, him only having to throw in a nod or a 'hmm'.

"So that book you read is Icha Icha, right?"

Kakashi smiled to himself, she had given him a pass. Not only had she saved him from trying to start a topic of discussion but she gifted him one he was interested in. Kakashi made a mental note to thank her later some how.

"Hmm? Yea, its pretty good."

Hachiko chuckled softly at his attempt at sounding nonchalant but she had seen the way his exposed eye seemed to lose some of its bored expression.

"Pretty good? I thought it was a masterpiece. The plot was very good and the sexual tension was enough to make my blood pressure rise."

Kakashi stopped dead with a look of a startled deer, she couldve sworn she saw his jaw drop.

"Youve read it?"

"Of course. Probably about a fifteen times."

Hachiko left out the part were it was originally Hauru's and he had given it to her for questionable reasons. Hauru's lack of answering anything to do with womenly, sexual and reproductive questions had lead to him gifting her the book for 'learning purposes'. She had been 10. Needless to say Hachiko had been mortified.

Kakashi pulled it from his pouch and walked closer to her, opening it with an almost giddy smile.

"Whats your favorite part?"

Kakashi figured it wouldve been some romantic part but again Hachiko surprised him.

"Chapter 7 page 38. The foreplay that lead to some amazing sex."

Kakashi paused before thumbing the pages until he found it. He scanned the text and smirked. He had enjoyed that part as well.

"You have good taste in literature."

"As do you."

When they had made it to the bar Kakashi almost turned and left immediately. A booming voice could be heard and Kakashi knew the owner of that voice very well.

He blamed Hachiko for him and the owner of that voices faithful meeting. Had she never made friends with the man he wouldve never had to deal with him now.

Maito Gai.

After Hachiko had left Gai had followed him around demanding he participate in 'Rival challenges'. Kakashi had refused him until it got annoying, Gai hiding under the water in the tub _while_ Kakashi was soaking being one of the most troubling. But what really made Kakashi start was when Gai had tried to spring a challenge on him during a private moment in the bathroom. Needless to mention, Gai lost that challenge.

"Acorn."

"Huh?"

Kakashi blinked at her before smiling, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Oh nothing. Well were here."

Hachiko eyed him for a moment before shrugging and walking in. Kakashi thought about running for it but for some reason couldnt do it. His legs rebeled against him and walked right in after her.

Hachiko strutted confidently across the room towards the bar, either unaware or ignoring the stares she received from the patrons of the smokey establishment. Kakashi was impressed by her yet again when she brazenly ordered two beers, obviously knowing him well enough to know his choice of alcohol.

He followed her over and sat beside the white haired woman on a bar stool. He didnt bother with his beer yet, knowing chaos was about to erupt in the room as soon as Gai noticed him and Hachiko.

 _'Shouldnt be long now...1-2-3'_

"Get ready."

Hachiko turned to him with a quirked brow, just when she had opened her mouth a thundering laugh from behind them made Hachiko glance back. Kakashi had watched as her jaw clenched at the earsplitting cackle. No doubt she had sensitive hearing as well. But when she locked eyes on a shinny black bowl cut and a pair of the thickest eyebrows known to man her anger dissolved. Pure joy flitted across her pixie face and her eyes rounded out as a smile spread from ear to ear, exposing pearl whites and razor sharp k9s.

"Gai-kun!!"

Kakashi took a moment to watch Gai's face shift through several emotions. Mostly confusion and arousal at a woman so happy to see _him_. Kakashi chuckled under his breath. Poor Gai was either that drunk or honestly didnt recognize her.

"Gai! Its me, Hachiko! Dont you remember?"

Hachiko looked hurt for a second before she grinned and stood infront of the larger person. Gai meanwhile was watching her with wide eyes, his speechlessness was heaven to Kakashi's ears.

What Hachiko did next made Kakashi nearly spit take the sip of beer he had stolen while no one was watching.

Hachiko grabbed Kakashi's hand in her own and held it up for Gai to see, even interlocking their fingers together. Kakashi wouldve been repulsed but the warmth of her hand compared to his, always cold ones, made him all but melt. Kakashi let her hold his hand, sighing loudly to keep up his reputation of being unfazed by such things.

Hachiko held up their hands and smiled,

"Remember? Me and Kakashi when we were younger used to live together."

Gai blinked, glancing from Kakashi's blank eye to Hachiko's hopeful gaze. Kakashi could see Gai's poor brain frying at the sight of him holding hands with a woman. And Kakashi's twisted mind enjoyed it too much.

"You seriously don't remember me..."

The hurt in her voice was enough to make Kakashi, much to his complete dismay, come to her aid a little faster than he should have. Earning him a look from Gai and a few eavesdroppers.

"She was my first kiss, you were there. Genma kissed her so i kissed her. You-...Honestly i cant remember what you did...Hmm...Well anyway you were there."

Hachiko promptly let go of Kakashi's hand and kept her gaze on Gai. Kakashi turned his lone eye on her, her sudden action had grabbed his attention.

 _'What was that about?...Why do i even care?"_

A small smile slid onto her features as she ducked her head to stare at the ground. Kakashi watched closely, his eyebrows forrowing slightly. Seeing the way those crimson eyes glistened slightly and the corners of her mouth rise higher as she forced a smile had him on his feet before he could process his actions. The silver haired man stopped himself just shy of her, hesitating long enough for her to look up at him questioningly. When there eyes met Kakashi had parted his lips, still not sure what to say, only to be drowned out by Gai seemingly coming to life.

"Hachiko! Of course! How could i forget my Flower friend of the past! You look well! I see the springtime of youth has been good to you!"

Hachiko whipped her head up, ditching Kakashi, to leap forward and hug Gai with a squeal.

"So you remember me!"

Gai turned several shades of red before wrapping his arms around her back as she clung to his neck. His smile effectively blinding Kakashi's exposed eye.

"Welcome home! Come we shall drink to your return!"

Kakashi stared after them with a blank look, hunched slightly and frazzled at being completely ignored.

"I dont really drink alot but one drink wont kill me!"

Hachiko stayed true to her word and had a drink but no more. Her system wasnt set up to handle alcohol and she didnt relish the idea of embarrassing herself or the hang over. Kakashi nursed his beer while Gai demolished a bottle of sake. It was about the time Hachiko had went to the bar that Genma, Anko and Asuma walked in.

"Kakashi, dont see you here often."

Kakashi nodded a greeting to Asuma as the man sat down in the booth with his cigarette sitting in the corner of his mouth.

"Hm, a old friend came home today and wanted a drink."

Genma slid up a chair to flop into at the head of the booth with a grin.

"Really now? So whose this friend? Must be pretty important to get you here."

Kakashi scoffed lightly before pulling his book from his pouch, opening it to a random page and acting as if he was reading. The other men all shared a grin between them which faultered when a voice spoke up from behind Genma. Anko stepped forward, leaning her arms on Genma's shoulders while smiling wickedly at Kakashi.

"It must be that pretty woman at the bar. If i recall werent you two playing house as kids? So squeal Hatake, you bang her yet?"

Hachiko paused as she walked towards the booth, a cola in hand, her eyes scanning the new comers. She recognized them but didnt know them personally. As she approached Hachiko forced down a laugh, Anko's question reaching her keen hearing.

Silent steps lead her to get to the booth with none of them any wiser she had arrived. She cleared her throat, jolting them all into a straight backed position.

"Kakashi are you airing out our dirty laundry? I hope you havent told them about my dark fantasies."

Hachiko placed her drink on the table as she leaned in to whisper loudly into the seemingly unfazed Hatake's ear.

"Ya know, the ones where you put your-"

Hachiko flicked her gaze around as if she had just now noticed them and the eager expressions they wore.

"Oh please go on."

She smiled widely before sitting down with a loud laugh. Kakashi chuckled softly at her antics. Genma frowned slightly before leaning back in his chair.

"Nice to meet y'all. Im Hachiko Inuzuka."

Asuma smiled poltitely as he nodded to her while lighting his cigarette.

"Im Asuma Sarutobi."

"You can call me Anko."

Hachiko turned to stare at Genma, waiting for him to introduce himself. The senbon wielding man frowned before leaning in closer to her.

"You should remember me. Maybe i should help jog your brain."

As his face inched closer to hers she felt Kakashi tense next to her. Hachiko couldnt help but grin at that, her eyes flicking over to study him for a moment. Genma took that as a sign to make his move but was sorely mistaken. He was assulted by a small foot cracking into his shin along with a pale hand shoving his face back. Genma glared at the owner of the hand, a silver haired man with a very bored expression on his face.

"Genma, ive told you before thats sexual harassment."

The table erupted into laughter, Kakashi removing his hand and wiping it on Genma's vest before returning to his book.

Hachiko glanced over at Kakashi with soft, tender eyes. She had allowed him to step in to save her, wanting to test him to see if he still habored anything for her. Hachiko hadnt been disappointed by any means. She couldnt say for sure if he had deeper feelings for her, not that it mattered, but she was sure he still cared. She had as a child loved him and to this day was still unsure of what kind of love it had been. Hachiko still held those feelings since childhood, since she wasnt an expert on human emotions besides anger and happiness, she didnt know what do do with them.

As she looked at the Kakashi now Hachiko felt a warm pull at her heart. He had changed alot, almost the complete opposite of what he had been, but he was still Kakashi to her. Hachiko wouldn't change a thing because when you truly care for another you dont want them to change. You want them to lean on you for support when the damage is too much. Want them to need you in dark times when there feels like theres no way out. Someone to bear their soul to when things get to be too much to carry alone. You want them to share their burdens so you can help them shoulder the load.

No, Hachiko didnt want him to change back to the boy from her past. She wanted to have the relationship they once had, that close bond she sorely missed all those years.

"Jealousy is an ugly look for you, Kakashi."

"Hmm? Jealousy? Oh dont be jealous Genma, im sure someone out there loves you."

Hachiko laughed for a moment before she turned to the burnett man.

"Oh! Genma! Wow youve changed alot."

He leaned forward on one elbow while a hand reached out to brush a knuckle over her bottom lip.

"Hmm thanks, Darling."

Hachiko smiled sweetly as she reached up to caress his hand in hers. The others at the table watched with baited breath, Kakashi stiffening at her side.

"Your welcome. But-"

She crushed his hand in hers, his pinky and index knuckles touching. Genma let out a pained yelp, the other shinobi laughing as he struggled to pull away from her iron grip.

"It wasnt a compliment."

A smug smile curled onto Kakashi's face as he hid behind his book. He hadnt expected her to react like that. Most women wouldve pawed him away or cussed Genma out. Hachiko was an interesting woman, someone he wouldn't mind having around if she continued to surprise him.

"Hach, let him go. You dont know where that hands been."

She shot him an amused look as she released Genma's hand.

"I cant believe he was the one who stole my first kiss. How dissapointing."

Kakashi and Hachiko shared a small laugh while the others took in the new information. Genma was the one who spoke up.

"Stole is such a harsh word. And if i recall correctly didnt Kakashi here make it all better?"

Anko shoved Genma to the floor, sitting in his seat while sipping her drink. The bandana wearing man glared at her before going to fetch another chair. He pulled it up, closer than considered appropriate, next to Hachiko.

"And how did Kakashi 'make it better'?"

"Yeah, im curious."

Kakashi shot Asuma and Anko a glare over his book while Hachiko grinned behind her drink.

"He pulled down his mask and planted one on her."

Kakashi dropped the spine of his book on the table top to sigh loudly. Hachiko decided then to make the situation worse.

"And i surprised him with a little tounge action."

She winked at the fully exasperated Copy ninja. Gai meanwhile had been drunkenly, and frighteningly, silent this whole time but launched into the story as he tried to remember it.

"Oh yes! Genma kissed Hachiko only for my Eternal Rival to swoop in for the fair maden! He punched Genma in the nose then sealed his love for Hachiko with a kiss!"

The whole bar went silent, everyone even the Barkeep staring at Kakashi. He felt sweat gather on his neck as his ears tinted pink. Just when he was about to try and make an elaborate excuse to leave Hachiko leaned forward with a smirk.

"Gai, he didnt profess his love. It was just a peck on the lips. Im the one who slipped in the tonge and nearly gave him a heart attack. You should know better than to think _Kakashi_ would do anything like that."

Kakashi waited, seemingly holding his breath. The patrons and bartender instantly went back to their own drinks, grumbling about how young girls were so fool hardy about love. Kakashi silently began to breath again, his excuse dying in his throat. She had saved him again from another embarrassment.

Asuma smirked over at Kakashi while Anko demanded Hachiko to tell her what Kakashi's face looked like. Kakashi met the tanned shinobi's grin with a blank stare as he listened in on what Hachiko said about his face.

"His face? Hmm...I cant say ive ever seen it."

"Oh bullshit! You lived together!"

"He always wore it, never even got a peek. But his lips were soft and hes got straight teeth if my tongue was correct."

Kakashi raised a brow at Hachiko while she turned to smile at him.

"I wonder what he hides under there."

A playful feeling crept up in his chest and kakashi pulled his book up to cover his face while he turned to Hachiko until their noses touched. With the book covering their profiles and the boothseat backing sheilding the other side Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask to rest on his chin with a smile exposing the straight white teeth she had mentioned. Hachiko's eyes stayed locked on his eye, a devilish smirk quirking one side of her mouth up.

"Hmm, i was right. Straight teeth, but are your lips still soft?"

That got a reaction from the normally unfazed Hatake. Without his mask he was helpless against the blush that roasted his cheeks. Hachiko's grin slipped away as her eyes watched the pink cover his face and his lips part in shock.

A throat cleared, jolting them back to the present day. Kakashi yanked his mask up and pulled away with a small frown, unseen by them as the book stayed in his face.

Hachiko blinked a few times at the shocked expressions around her before raising her brows with a wide playful smile. Kakashi again felt the need for an excuse to leave but again Hachiko stepped in.

"I cant believe you guys fell for that. Shoulda seen ya faces!"

Hachiko held her stomach as she laughed, the Jonins at the table all groaned in annoyance and frustration.

After another few minutes of laughing Kakashi and Hachiko left out the bar to walk down the now dark streets. A few street lamps placed yards apart and the stars were the only light as they walked towards the Hatake compound. This time the silence seemed louder between them, making the two feel edgy. Hachiko seemed tense and her eyes scanning the dark around them more than once alerted Kakashi. He felt the stong need to move clear of the area, like eyes were watching him.

"Three, 12 oclock."

It was barely a whisper, only meant for Kakashi's sharp hearing. Hachiko's tense position dissolved into a casual stroll, even slipping her arm around his. Kakashi allowed it and let his feet slip into the same pace she set. Kakashi waited for her to explain the plan, if she had one but Hachiko remained quiet with a small smile as her eyes watched the stars above. The only tell she was still on alert with the way her ears were pricked up and her mouth slightly open to taste the air. Kakashi continued walking as he listened to the three tails the pair had picked up.

"Shh, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei might hear us."

"He cant hear from way over there, hes too old for that."

"Just shut up, loser."

"Grrr, you think youre so cool dont cha, Sasuke!?"

Kakashi sighed heavily before turning his head to address Hachiko but she was already smiling at him.

"Funny little students you have there."

"Thats one way to put it."

Hachiko snuggled closer to his arm, Kakashi sighing softly at her before pulling his book out.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime, _Kakashi-sensei._ "

Kakashi turned his head slowly to stare at her, his face heating to the point he wouldnt be surprised if steam rolled off his mask.

 _'I take it back. Shes defiantly not the same. Who is this woman and where can i find the cute little innocent girl?'_


	13. Learning you all over again

When Kakashi woke the next morning the house's lack of noise made him sit up cautiously. Normally his father would be making breakfast while singing loudly, mostly to annoy Kakashi out of bed, but today it was deathly quiet.

Shoving aside the covers he stood and got dressed quickly, calling out for his father while stepping from his room at the end of the hall.

"Tou-san?"

Kakashi paused to listen. He had expected a botious awakening by Hachiko considering she slept over.

"Hachi?"

Again silence answered him. Kakashi crept quietly into the kitchen, his guard up and ready for surprise attacks. But when he spotted a note on the counter he dropped his defensive posture and read it with a sigh.

 _Dear Straw-boy,_

 _Hachiko and I went to Training grounds this morning. Hauru-san stopped by to invite us to join him. Theres food in the fridge._

 _-Dad_

Kakashi frowned, flipping the note over to look for anything else but found nothing. With a disgruntled sigh he put it back on the counter then moved to the fridge.

"..Didnt bother inviting me.."

Kakashi quickly ate his breakfast before walking to the front door to put on his sandles.

"Hmm, ill just go check on Tou-san. Make sure he doesnt over-do it."

Sakumo sat peacefully while watching the clouds above his head. He hadnt felt this calm in years. As he adjusted on his perch a voice below him giggled.

"Oh sorry Hachi. I keep forgetting your ticklish."

Hachiko turning her head to smile up at Sakumo from where he sat cross-legged on her back.

"Its fine, i honestly didnt know i _was_ ticklish."

Hachiko quickly continued her pushups, Sakumo beamed at her proudly, ruffling her hair with his large hand.

"No playing Hach, ya need to keep up ya training or youll get soft."

A snort answered Hauru, she lifted her head to grin at the older Inuzuka. He gave her an exaggerated scowl of disapproval but his eyes danced with mirth. They shared a laugh while Sakumo smiled softly at the new arrival who had yet to come out of the shadows.

Hauru stiffened slightly only to slowly scan the wooded area, finding the young silver haired man with ease.

Kakashi leaned back on a tree, not bothering to hide himself completely. When his eye met Hauru's they stared down the other. Kakashi got the distinct feeling that Hauru didnt like him, not that he cared so much, it was annoying though. The more annoying thought was what Hauru's and Hachiko's relationship was. Hauru's possessiveness during the dinner they all had together the day Hachiko returned home had thrown him and his father for a loop. Hauru had shut down any and all conversations involving Hachiko and Kakashi, even went as far as to keep Hachiko from speaking directly to Kakashi. The younger man had noticed but ignored it like Sakumo did until Hachiko had had enough. She had pulled him to the side and out of hearing range.

Kakashi hadnt known what was said but the way her hands flung around and her teeth had been bared spoke volumes. When they returned Hauru remained silent the rest of the time.

Watching Hauru now Kakashi got the signal loud and clear. Hauru was claiming his territory, asserting his Alpha male rank and claiming Hachiko as his. Now a lesser man wouldve fell for the taunt. But Kakashi was not that type of man. He was content with waiting this out and seeing how it would end. Kakashi was an Alpha male as well, not that he flaunted it, but he was also like his father in a certant aspect.

He respected women enough not to lord over them like they were a prize to be won. Granted he didnt have alot of experience with the oppisite sex, mostly to do with his cryptic personality and twisted mind, but the thought of claiming a woman like she was property made a vein in his neck throb. Mainly to do with the woman being claimed right infront of him.

 _'Arrogant much? Keep crowing and strutting like that and ill be visiting your grave soon.'_

Hauru made the point of quirking a brow at him, something that Kakashi found to be laughable but held it in quite well. When the older Inuzuka crouched down and ruffled Hachiko's hair Kakashi made his entrance. He really didnt want to be seen but something about Hauru touching Hachiko stirred a dark feeling in his chest.

The lanky woman glanced back as he walked over, her eyes bright with a genuine smile that made her cheeks flush. In that moment Kakashi felt a tremor run through his stomach. Almost like a punch to the gut, the kind that knock the wind from your lungs and your eyes, nose burn. Hachiko had never looked so beautiful before.

Something in that smile had ignited an ember of the long dead fire in his soul.

Maybe it was the way the sun caught her ivory skin. Or the dimples he had never really seen finally appeared in his eye. The sweat collected on her forehead making the translucent bangs cling to her skin. But if he were honest, it was her eyes. Those pools of crimson reflected the emotions clearly to him and it scared him to no end how quickly his heart longed to answer those feelings with his own.

Sakumo stood to his feet, his hands trembling from the shock and happiness. He wasnt a fool to the air between the young adults. He had felt it for himself long ago. It was a bittersweet moment for him, he wanted nothing more than to leap for joy but there was a nagging gut clenching doubt.

Would they allow themselves to fall?

Loving another isnt a fairytale. Those butterflies and toe curling moments are cute but they rarely stay. Plus theyre extremely closed off and brooding over past trauma.

Kakashi is mentally tormented by guilt and suffocated by personal blame. Sakumo had been there through it all with his son when he lost his whole team. Seen his son alter from despair and desperation to self loathing. Kakashi had deep seeded commitment issues and beleived that he was the cause of everyones death. Taking on responsibility that is not his own not only paralyzed him, but dragged him down into the inertia of self-devaluation. It stopped him from beginning new projects, kept him stuck in his sometimes all-too-comfortable comfort zone, preventing him not only from moving forward, but, in some cases, from actually evolving. Leading to his failure to recognize his own humanity.

While Hachiko had as a child displayed Complex PTSD. It occurs before the child's brain systems, cognitive abilities and sense of self are properly formed. It affects the way the brain and its communication systems develop, ensuring that she responds to threat and danger at every turn. Sakumo had seen it several times. Hachiko would look for escape routes where ever they went. Her initial responce to shouting or loud noises would be to crumple. She displayed a whipped dog mentality. You could almost see her body coursing with adrenaline and cortisol to ensure she could try to fight back or run away to safety in those moments. But often, neither of these options were available to her so with a body full of stress chemicals, she ultimately shut down, dissociated and went into a freeze response. Sakumo didnt know how she faired mentally after her departure from the Village but he was sharp enough to pick up in the signs. There was more to this seemingly bubbly and all too kind woman. A darkness lurked beneath the surface.

They might be wonderful together, maybe Sakumo was just over thinking it. But he was worried that if the did decide to take that leap together then their problems would amplify or hinder the other. The deep trauma they suffer from has left them slightly off and he could feel the pang of it in his chest. They could be toxic for each other. Neither were mentally sound or stable yet were functioning properly in society but Sakumo had his doubts whether it would be wise to add the others problems on top of their own.

"Mornin' sleepy head! Whatcha doing here?"

Kakashi wanted to roll his eyes, Hachikos spent too much time with Haura, she was even speaking like him.

"Hm, i just happened to walk by."

Hachiko lept to her feet with a gentle grace and a smug grin that made Kakashi's lips quirk up at the corners in response.

"Sure you were."

The young Copy Nin scoffed quietly to himself, amusement radiating off him from the playfulness of the conversation. That and Hauru's demeanor towards him earlier was still on his mind.

"I'm headed over to train with my Team, simply passing through. Sorry to interrupt."

Kakashi went to walk on by with a dismissing glance at Hachiko but was instantly blocked by the woman herself. Her crimson eyes wide with wonder as she stared up at him.

' _How'd she get there so quickly?_ '

"Can i come watch? Im curious what kinda Sensei you are."

Kakashi went to reject her but a condescending voice spoke up from his feet. Making a vein in his neck throb slightly, old habits die hard.

"From what Ive heard your _Team_ needs some work. Can you even call a group of airheads a team?"

Kakashi turned his gaze down to give a smug looking black cat a nasty look. Kai simply fained innocent, his closed eye Cheshire cat grin giving off a sweet-natured vibe. The young Hatake didnt buy Kai's act for a second. He remembered how easily those cats had fooled him and his father in the beginning. He went to making a stinging retort when Hachiko snatched his attention back.

"So? Can i come? I wont be a bother, Ill just watch."

It took his breath away how easily they seemed to fall back into the way they used to be. A time when he could be a child and enjoy himself. Before the pain and greif life had thrown at him.

"Sure."

Hachiko smiled softly, pleasantly surprised that he had caved so easily.

"Thanks, you lead the way." She turned to the group and waved goodbys before following Kakashi.

When they arrived at the training ground Hachiko paused at the woodline, her eyes wide as she took in the familiar setting. It was the same field she'd watched Kakashi train in. Nothing had really changed other than the three kids standing around the posts. She quickly assessed them, sizing them up.

They seemed completely dysfunctional and undisciplined. The blonde one and the dark haired boy were arguing while the only girl in the group sided with whatever the pale boy said. It was obvious to see that there was massive chaos brewing, much to her disappointment, the Genin were nothing like she had imagined.

"Well this is Team 7. Arent i the lucky one." His tone was sour but Hachiko could clearly detect a hint of fondness in his voice. A small smile creeped up her face as she stared at his broad back.

"They seem to have a lot of spirit, thats for sure." Kakashi chuckled softly while nodding in agreement.

"Not the words i wouldve chosen but yea, youre right. They do."

Hachiko smiled softly at Kakashi before bouncing into the open, the children pausing mid argument to stare at their Sensei and new comer. The sunshine hairied boy turned to stare at her with an open mouth, his gaze flicking to his Sensei with disbelief.

Kakashi internally sighed, waiting on the group's number one Knucklehead to break the silence, he didnt have to wait long.

"Kaka-Sensei! You have a girlfriend!?"

Mentally drained from one sentence Kakashi ran his hand through his hair feeling exasperated beyond belief. He opened his mouth to retort but Hachiko beat him to it, earning her a slight glare.

"Girlfriend? Kakashi? Pfft! Hed be lucky to have an actual friend."

The children all turned to exchange glances, ranging from shock to amusement. Amusement won out. Naruto burst into a doubled over belly laugh whilst pointing at Kakashi while Sakura tried her best to control her humor behind a hand, but her eyes were crinkled from the massive grin she was hiding. Sasuke turned his head to glare off to the side, trying his best to look bored, the only tell he was amused were his eyes. Those dark irises were lit with a light heartedness that seemed unlike himself. Kakashi meanwhile rolled his eyes at Hachiko's smug grin and stepped forward to conduct introductions.

"These three are Team 7. Blondie is Naruto, pinkette is Sakura and thats Sasuke."

Each in turn waved, all except Sasuke who simply ignored her. Hachiko smiled politely before waving,

"Im Hachiko Inuzuka."

Naruto was the first to speak to her, the short blonde boy smiling so hard his eyes were effectively slammed shut.

"Youre pretty funny, ya know."

Hachiko merely shrugged but returned the massive grin with her own.

"Yeah? Thanks Naruto-kun."

The young boys smile faultered at the honorific, a blush roasting his face. He quickly glanced back at Sasuke and frowned.

"Teme! Stop acting cool and say hello!"

Sasuke scoffed, turning his head to deliver a glare. "Dope."

Kakashi stood by watching them over the top of his book, he had brought it out to avoid any conversation further about Hachiko, he had anticipated Naruto's response to him bringing Hachiko along. What he hadnt seen coming was the tightening in his chest at the word or the annoyance at Hachiko's dismissal.

' _Am i that bad? Most women wouldve blushed or something. Hachiko...who are you?'_

"So what are you guys learning today?"

The kids simply turned to Kakashi with blank stares while Naruto grumbled out a response that left Hachiko surprised.

"Probably nothing. Most of the time Kaka-Senseis late or has us run drills."

Hachiko snapped her head around to stare at the person in question. She couldnt believe what she was hearing. Kakashi, the kid who trained nonstop and from what she heard over the years had mastered 1000s of jutsus, wasnt training them properly?

Kakashi glanced at her, blinking blankly at her accusing glare.

"Well lets remedy that, shall we?"

All three turned to face Hachiko as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Ill teach you all a technique i learned in Flower Country. Something i doubt anyone else knows, maybe even your Sensei."

Interests peeked the kids gathered closer to watch Hachiko weave hand signs slowly for them. Kakashi watched too, his eye following closely. She had been right, he didn't know this Jutsu.

"This is a complex Ninjutsu and Genjutsu in one. It takes a small measure of chakra to do but has enough oomph to completely level the playing feild. An A Rank jutsu."

Hachiko finished the hand signs and slammed her palm into the ground. Everyone waited for something to happen, Narutos tiny amount of patients wearing thin within seconds.

"Nothing happened!"

Hachiko simply smiled, bringing her finger to her lips while pointing at her ear.

"Listen, what do you hear?"

Everyone paused to listen, their ears began to pick up on a soft ringing. The longer they listened the louder it rang until they covered their ears, wincing. Kakashi went to ask a question until his eye picked up on the fact that his Genins mouths were moving but no words were coming out. He blinked in shock but when he opened his eyes only darkness was seen. All his senses were shutting down except the painful ringing in his ears.

Hachiko banished her jutsu when she saw them starting to panic.

"Its gone now, everyone take a seat and tell me what happened."

The kids flopped down, their eyes slowly coming back in focus. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"The genjutsu was sent in to dull our senses while the ninjutsu completely shut them down."

Hachiko crouched down with a shake of her head.

"No, but close. The ninjutsu was in the hand signs. In battle your opponent will try to watch hand signs to gage what youll do. So watching them is part of the ninjutsu. Those signs are meant to distract you while my chakra, a small amount, that leaked into your body that shut down your senses while the Genjutsu was small enough to pass time. To you it was seconds but in reality weve been here for an hour."

Kakashi blinked in shock, he hadnt even felt the Genjutsu let alone another foriegn chakra signature inside of him. How long had it taken for her to master that?

' _I hadnt expected her to be so skilled let alone change so much...Ill have to figure her out all over again..._ '

Kakashi visibly cringed slightly, his mind revolting against him.

' _What am i thinking? Why do i even care about learning more about her? Shes not my concern anymore._ '

The children were talking excitedly to Hachiko but she seemed oblivious to them in that moment. Her narrowed eyes were lingering on Kakashi, his face was crinkled in disgust as his eye scanned her. His expression quickly went into a wide eye stare when he found Hachiko watching him.

Hachiko simply met his gaze with unreadable eyes, her crimson lips twitching down lightly in the corners, she looked away while standing to her full height. She turned her face from him to address the kids with a closed eye smile.

"Well id better go. Im sure Kakashi has things to teach ya without me distracting yall."

The young team protested but Hachiko waved goodbye before walking to Kakashi. His eyebrows rose when she gave him a small bow.

"Sorry for troubling you."

Kakashi wasn't given a chance to say anything as she body-flickered away. He was left standing there bewildered watching the spot the white haired woman had occupied.

' _What just happened?_ '

Hachiko walked slowly, hands shoved deep in her pockets while staring blankly up at the canopy of leaves above her head, wind caressing her locks and sweeping them into her face. A sigh escaped her parted lips, pausing to watch a leaf drift down to land on her petite nose. She smiled softly as she blew it from her face. Hachiko closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The sounds of birds singing lovingly to their mates. Small creatures searching for food while the disant calling of crows flying over head caused Hachiko to slowly open her eyes. Sunlight filtered through the branchs and leaves to shine onto her pale skin. Illuminating a pair of crimson eyes that held a quiet intelligence. Her lips partes to whisper out softly into the breeze.

"I dont wanna live in the past anymore."


End file.
